Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Redux
by Zodiark Zero
Summary: A Rewritten version of Episode 1. It features more of Maul, little bit darker than the original with new characters and plots and twists. It shows a bit more involvment of Maul as well as more of the actual invasion and subjugation by the Trade Federation on Naboo.
1. Chapter 1

The fairly distinguishable Republic Cruiser dropped out of lightspeed, making its way towards the planet ahead. On board the cruiser on the bridge were two Jedi. One was Yarael Poof, a Qermian Jedi Master and council member along with his padawan learner, Maki Odok were hot on the trail following the deaths of two of their own Jedi, Anoon Bondara and Darsha Assant that had recently taken place from an unknown assailant.  
'We're picking up unusual amount of ships.' The pilot said.  
'Such as?' Yarael said, softly not.  
'It seems as though…there's some activity. There's two ships in orbit around the planet.'  
'Are they within our path?'  
'Not quite. But they might fire.'  
'Keep going.' Yarael said confidently.  
Almost on cue, one of the ships left the planet at almost the same time, entering lightspeed/  
For some reason, they weren't sure, with little protection they were allowed to pass by. The thought momentarily did occur to Yarael that it might be some trap that the assailant was leading them into. Or maybe the assailant was going to hide down here and be rescued from another party. It was difficult to say.  
The cruiser dropped down into the planet's atmosphere. The planet before wasn't the most colourful of worlds, nor the most populated of worlds.  
But there was definitely something not quite right with it….  
'There looks like to be an unusually high amount of industry type buildings…' The pilot said.  
From the viewport it looked like it was an enormous factory of sorts.  
'Factory?' The co-pilot said, frowning.  
'I didn't even know there was such a thing here.'  
'Let's investigate.' Yarael said.  
The cruiser touched down.  
'Wait here.' Yarael ordered. It was just a basic crew left behind of three, while the two Jedi departed.  
'I sense…something very off about this place.' Maki said once they were outside.  
'I sense it too.' Yarael said calmly.  
They made their way, crossing the terrain to the factories entrance. They were almost there when they suddenly stopped short about five to ten paces short.  
'I sense your fear,' Said a cold, calculating voice.  
Then almost from nowhere, a black shape descended down on them, dropping behind them. Yarael saw beneath his hood, a red and black painted humanoid face—a Zabrak. Yarael even saw the eyes. It wasn't devoid of emotion—rather lack of any sort of positive emotion. Malice dripped and poured out like smoke from the figure's presence. Hate. Anger was gleaming from his eyes.  
Yarael had never met someone like this before.  
'Be cautious.' Yarael whispered to his young padawan, considering him. He could feel his unease in the force and rightly so.  
The figure in almost a blur launched a lightsaber, that it ignited swinging it towards Maki. It took him by surprise, somehow. He tried to force push it away, but the other figure was too strong. It cleaved through his left leg causing him to drop down to his feet. Injured. Maul caught his saber, ready for the next one. Yarael drew up his own blade in his preferred stance. While Yarael might have been a council member, he was by no means a great lightsaber practioner as he relied heavily upon the Force, lowering his need to use a lightsaber—which meant he wasn't better than most of the council members and even some masters who weren't on the council. Yarael called upon the Force, drawing a second figure. A second figure of himself. Maul's eyes blinked but he threw a Force push at one of them before coming at the other. He quickly realised that while the Jedi master was proficient at the Force—he lacked for lightsaber finesse. Maul's strikes, and parries, and assaults took him by surprise. It only took a second, a split second of hesitation before the red blade sliced him across the arm causing him to flinch then Maul reached out with the Force using a force choke. Yarael tried to break free, calling upon the Force once more with his own push and it worked. It sent Maul backwards and off balance. But the attacker was on him quickly. Maul came at him again striking blow after blow. Yarael deflected even now until Maul ignited the second blade of the saber, taking him by surprise. He swung it catching him off guard and decapitated him. He went sprawling face down onto the ground. The figure strode over to the remaining Jedi, and quickly put him out of his misery, decapitating him after a number of strikes. The poorly trained Jedi was no match. He had tried to put up a defence but was no match to the well trained Sith.  
'Foolish Jedi, thinking they could follow me here. They learnt nothing here.' The figure looked towards the ship the Jedi they had left. It was time to deal with them now too before they send word back to Coruscant.  
After he was finished, he contacted his master, Sidious. After a short conversation, Sidious instructed him to return to Coruscant. He also instructed him to bring the holocron back with him. It was a successful mission—it didn't fall into the hands of the Jedi. And the Jedi were still oblivious to the Sith presence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as the cruiser dropped out of lightspeed, from the cockpit they had the view of an Emerald green planet ahead. It was called Naboo. Naboo was a fairly tranquil, peaceful planet fairly untouched in terms of industry as you would find on certain worlds—such as Kuat or Fondor that had enormous shipyards or a polluted world covered in factories, with most of its natural habitat destroyed like Vulpter in the Deep Core.  
However, in this particular moment there were several tubular shaped ships orbiting the planet. The planet was under blockade.  
As they drew closer, from the cockpit they could see the insignia of the Trade Federation. Behind the pilot and co-pilot, stood were two Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn, a human male Jedi master and his far younger padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon studied him for a few moments, in a single glance. Kenobi was in his mid-twenties still learning his craft. He wasn't yet a Jedi Knight, but he was close to being ready. Obi-Wan was one of the most promising young Jedi padawan that Qui-Gon had ever trained.  
Qui-Gon turned his focus back on the large battleships of the Trade Federation. There was an incoming message, and on the hologram appeared the image of the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray.  
'Captain, tell them we wish to board at once.' Qui-Gon said calmly.  
'Yes sir.' He replied. He tapped a button on his console. 'With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor request to board immediately.'  
Gunray nodded quickly, his golden eyes blinking. 'Yes, yes Captain, we would be happy to receive the ambassadors.'  
Without another word the screen went blank. That was a very short conversation. The captain frowned. 'Sir?'  
'Proceed.' Qui-Gon said.  
Qui-Gon turned back to looking at the Trade Federation ships once again, presuming his previous stare as the ship boarded the Lucrehulk entering the hangar bay. The Neimodians, which were the race that Nute Gunray was apart off, were business minded. They weren't exactly the bravest in the galaxy compared to some races. It was an odd turn of events for them to now be squaring off against the Republic. Something had given them a bit of a push or found some new angle—especially that rumours had floated around that the Trade Federation were connected to the mysterious disappearance of two Jedi recently in Yarael Poof and his padawan. He can't imagine them being linked but something about the Neimoidians sudden change bothered him. He wondered what that was exactly. It didn't distract him from their mission. But there was something else that bothered him too.  
'Why Naboo? Why out of all the planets in the Galaxy, blockade this planet, my young apprentice?' Qui-Gon said, directing that thought towards him.  
Obi-Wan had been silently mostly up until now. He remained silent, his face frowning with thought.  
Naboo was a strange choice, out of all the planets in the Galaxy, that the Trade Federation could have chosen instead to blockade such as Alderaan, Corellia or Thyferra, the latter being the home of where most of the Galaxy's bacta was produced.  
Instead of waiting for a response, Qui-Gon said, 'Come on, let's go.'  
They exited the bridge and made their way through the bowels of the ship towards the exit, raising their hoods to conceal their faces.  
Stepping out into the light, they were greeted by a protocol droid that introduced itself as TC-14. TC-14 said that it was going to show them to the meeting room. Both Jedi followed, being led down a series of steel grey hallways and finally being shown a room to sit inside.  
'Hope you will be comfortable honourable guests while I go fetch the master.' The droid left the room.  
Once the door shut, Obi-Wan stared out in contemplation. He could see the planet of Naboo here, as well as some of the other Trade Federation battleships in view. Something felt odd but he couldn't place it.  
'I have a bad feeling about this,' Obi-Wan said.  
Qui-Gon shook his head in disagreement. 'I don't sense anything.'  
'It's not about here, Master. It's something elsewhere. Elusive.' Obi-Wan said, trying to find the words.  
Qui-Gon placed his hand on his shoulder. 'Don't centre on your anxiety Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs.'  
'Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future—'  
'But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young padawan.'  
A brief smile flickered across Obi-Wan's face. 'Yes master.' Then after a moment, he changed subject, 'How do you think they will respond to the Chancellor?'  
Qui-Gon shrugged. 'They are cowards; the negotiations will be short.'

On the bridge of the Trade Federation lucrehulk, Viceroy Nute Gunray and his lieutenant Dofine, were stood in shock staring at TC-14. Around them were numerous droids, of the B1 series droid. There was also a third Neimoidian present, Rune Haako.  
'What did you say?' Gunray hissed furiously, like some venomous snake.  
The droid didn't respond to the staring eyes of the Neimoidian. 'The ambassadors are Jedi. I'm certain of that.'  
'I knew it!' Dofine said. 'They're going to try and force us into a settlement.'  
'Stay calm. Go distract them, while I contact Lord Sidious.' Gunray said confidently.  
Dofine gaped at him like he was mad. 'Are you stupid? I'm not going in there with two Jedi.'  
Gunray nodded.  
Within a few moments, the simmering holo-image of Darth Sidious appeared.  
'What is it Viceroy?' A cold, impatient voice demanded.  
'The Republic ambassadors are Jedi Knights.'  
'Are you sure?' Sidious demanded.  
Gunray found his voice suddenly very raw. 'They have been identified, Lord Sidious.'  
Everything went a little bit silent for a few moments.  
Dofine however, couldn't seem to restrain himself, giving in to fear. 'This scheme of yours has failed. The blockade is—'  
'Are you implying you'd rather back out now and rather go against me?' Sidious said. 'Viceroy?'  
'Yes my Lord?'  
'I don't want this stunted piece of slime to pass within my sight again. Do you understand?'  
'Yes my lord,' Gunray glanced at Dofine who was already making his way off the bridge.  
'This is an unfortunate turn of events. Begin landing your troops immediately.'  
Gunray glanced at Rune, then back at the hologram. 'Ah…is that legal?'  
'I will make it legal.'  
'Of course.' Gunray said. 'And the Jedi?'  
'The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Kill them immediately by any means.'  
Gunray was about to speak but the hologram had already vanished. He was going to ask if it was possible. His troops had spotted two unidentified ships on one of their own factory worlds. One had been a republic cruiser—same as the one today. He had asked Darth Sidious about it and all he said was not to worry, the problem had been taken care off. He did wonder occasionally whether it was too much, but then thought of the reward at the end.

Many minutes of silence had passed back in the conference room.  
'Is this a Neimoidian custom that makes guests have to wait so long?' Obi-Wan said.  
Qui-Gon was about to speak, but the doors opened again. Coming through the doorway, wasn't the Neimoidians but the same protocol droid carrying a tray of food and drinks placing them down carefully in front of each Jedi.  
'I sense an unusual amount of manoeuvring for something as trivial as this. I sense fear as well.'  
Obi-wan was about to say something, but the words never got out.  
There was a loud explosion somewhere, that spilled the drinks in the process. The two Jedi lept from their seats, drawing their lightsabers. Both of them igniting with a snap-hiss sound.  
'What happened?' Obi-Wan asked.  
'They've destroyed our ship.' Qui-Gon replied.  
Before they could dwell on it any more, there was a low hissing sound that came from the vents near the doorway.  
'Gas.' Qui-Gon remarked.

Just outside the conference room, a squad of spindly B1 battle droids appeared, armed.  
'They must be dead. Make certain of it.' The hologram of Gunray said. Then the hologram fizzed out of existence.  
On the bridge both Neimoidians were watching with anxious fear. They saw TC-14 emerging from the conference room, babbling about something. There was gas pouring into the air.  
In the next instant, seconds later the first Jedi appeared flashing a green lightsabre followed by the other Jedi. The one with the green lightsaber sent a pair of droids flying across the ground before cutting two of them down in quick succession. The Jedi with the blue blade slashed and sliced through droids.  
Then alarms began to sound throughout the whole bridge.  
'What is going on down there?' Gunray demanded.  
'You've never encountered Jedi, have you?' Rune said, eyes bulging with fear.  
'Well no….' Gunray started to reply. 'Seal off the bridge!'  
The doors began to close. Followed by the blast doors.  
'I want droidekas up here at once!' Gunray barked.  
However, the Jedi were trying to cut through the doors with their weapons, melting steelcrete.  
'They're still coming!' Rune shouted.  
'Impossible.' Gunray hissed.

Qui-Gon was still trying to cut through the door when he heard the rolling sound of steel against steel coming up the corridor from where unseen.  
'Master! Destroyer droids.' Obi-Wan called.  
Moments later about three droidekas appeared pulling up about five paces away, and began to unfold, releasing tripods of spidery legs. Shields began to flicker around them protecting their bodies, making them a powerful adversary. They fired lasers at the Jedi.  
Qui-Gon had long stopped cutting, and rather got into stance deflecting lasers.  
They both deflected as much as they could before fleeing.


	3. Chapter 3

'We have them on the run,' Rune said.  
Gunray didn't speak, was just watching carefully. Before being distracted by the communications behind him.  
'Sir, a transmission from the city of Theed on Naboo.'  
On the viewscreen, a young woman appeared, looking beautiful. She had a golden headdress, and powdery white face that stared at them.  
'It's Queen Amidala herself.' Rune whispered.  
Gunray nodded, moving towards it. 'The Trade Federation is very pleased that you have decided to contact us.'  
'You will not be very pleased when you have to hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your Trade Federation is finished.' She said flatly.  
Gunray fought down his shock, regaining his composure before glancing at Rune then back at the screen. 'Your highness I was not aware—'  
'I have word that the Senate is finally voting on the matter.'  
'Why bother voting if you already know the outcome?'  
'Let's forget this pretense, I know that two ambassadors from the Chancellor are with you right now.'  
Gunray suddenly felt his throat dry up again. 'I was not aware of any ambassadors.'  
There was a flicker of surprise on the Queen's face but quickly turned back into that fierce determination. 'The Trade Federation has gone too far this time.'  
'You assume too much.'  
'We shall see, Viceroy.' Then the message blinked away.  
Gunray drew a shaky breath.  
'Do you think she expects an attack? Rune asked.  
'I don't know. But we can't take any chances. Disrupt all communications down there.'

In the main hangar bay of the ship, the two Jedi were crouched down in a circulation vent that overlooked the Trade Federation landing ships. There were countless droids marching into tightly packed vehicles that then boarded onto the ships.  
'An invasion army.' Obi-Wan remarked.  
'It's an odd play for the Federation.' Qui-Gon said. 'We've got to warn the naboo and contact either the Chancellor or the Jedi Order.'  
'Best to do it somewhere other than here.'  
'Let's board separate ships.'  
'You were right about one thing master, the negotiations were short.'  
Qui-Gon smiled and then beckoned him ahead.

The last rays of the sun was draining away turning into lengthening shadows. The large Trade Federation landing ships began descending into the atmosphere. They slipped down like wraiths touching down onto the horizon. Once they had landed, they begun by sending out scouts, on STAP's first, to secure the perimeter.  
Not too far away, Obi-Wan Kenobi broke through the still waters of a swamp. Obi-Wan sucked in some air before disappearing again. Obi-Wan swam to the other side before pulling himself out. He could hear the sounds of the Trade Federation machines. He glimpsed the forested terrain around him. Through the gaps in the trees he spotted the familiar figure of Qui-Gon Jinn moving through the swamp.  
From his position above the surface he could hear the sounds of animals, as the transports of the Trade Federation began to traverse across the terrain, animals went scattering, trees went crashing down. Obi-Wan lost sight of Qui-Gon for a few moments as one STAP whizzed past, before another far larger vehicles. Obi-Wan already spotted the first casualty—some bipedal creature with elongated ears and a ducklike snout that was crushed on the ground. It was a Gungan; one of the local races. The name Obi-Wan recalled in preparation for the mission.  
Obi-Wan caught sight of Qui-Gon again this time, another Gungan was getting in his way. It said something that Obi-Wan didn't catch. At the same time the transport thundered towards them.  
Qui-Gon managed to force the creature down into a body of water. Obi-Wan's eyes widened watching the transport hover past but he didn't have much time for it as he heard a STAP closing in from somewhere. He'd been spotted. He ducked out of the way of incoming lasers, before diving beneath the undergrowth—letting them pass.  
Both Qui-Gon and fortunately, or rather lucky the Gungan was still alive too.  
'Oh, boi boi!' The creature said as Obi-Wan came in closer. The creature was clinging to his master like some new-born babe clinging to its mother.  
'Let go! Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!' Qui-Gon rasped as he pulled himself up, covered in mud.  
The creature pulled an odd looking face. 'Brainless? I speak!'  
'The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now let go and be off!' Qui-Gon was having none off it.  
'No no, me stay. Me be your humble servant.'  
'No that won't be necessary.'  
'No bot tis demanded by the Guds tis. Mesa Jar Jar Binks. Mesa loyal.'  
'I have no time for this!' Qui-Gon said, spotting Obi-Wan. He pulled free his lightsaber, igniting it in a blur. Without warning Qui-Gon grabbed the Gungan and threw him face down in the swamp. The STAP swooped in firing lasers.  
Qui-Gon deflected the lasers, directing them straight back towards the STAP, causing it to fly out of control and explode as it made contact with a tree.  
Obi-Wan ducked out of the way of the lasers, not using his lightsaber just yet.  
When they were gone, Jar Jar pushed forwards. 'You save me again?'  
'Who's this?' Obi-Wan nodded in the Gungan's direction.  
'Jar Jar Binks.' Qui-Gon said. 'Let's go before more show up.'  
'Exsqueeze me, but da most safest place is Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew. Tis safe.'  
The environment around them wasn't exactly safe, Obi-Wan could still hear the vehicles of the Trade Federation moving still. They could faintly even hear laserfire.  
'Can you take us there?' Qui-Gon said.  
'Ah…uh, no.'  
'No?'  
'Tis embarrassment but me afraid, be banished. Sent oot. Me forget Boss Nass do terrible hurt to me if go back dere.'  
'Terrible? Can't be worse than staying around here with those machines.' Obi-Wan said. 'They will crush us into oblivion.'  
The Gungan cocked its head and gestured looking ridiculous. 'Oh, oh, yous point very good one. Dis way!'

Jar Jar led them eventually underwater, swimming deeper and deeper, darker still. But as they swam a new light became apparent. A soft glow.  
The glow turned out to be coming from Otoh Gunga, an underwater city compromised of a cluster of buildings surrounded by bubbles. It was beautiful but probably one of the most unusual looking places Obi-Wan had seen. They actually pushed their way through the bubble, stepping through it without much resistance. But they were met by both air and sound. Water dripped from their clothes.  
Gungans however took notice of the new arrivals, and started to move towards them. Especially one of them riding a large creature on two legs carrying a spear.  
'Heyday ho Cap'n' Tarpals,' Jar Jar said. 'Mesa back.'  
'Notta again Jar Jar, yousa goen ta Boss Nass. Yousa mebbe in big trouble dis time.'  
He gave Jar Jar a poke of his electropole giving him a shock.  
The two Jedi shared a glance between them. At least they were going to find someone that could possibly help them.  
Captain Tarpals along with several other Gungan warriors were led down series of connecting passages until they finally came into a large room where all the seats were occupied by Gungan officials. There was a rather rotund Gungan sat in the centre. It was Boss Nass.  
'What yous want outlanders?' Boss Nass spat.  
Qui-Gon related the story of the incoming invasion of the Trade Federation.  
Boss Nass shook his head once Qui-Gon was finished. 'Yous can't be here. Dis army of machineks not our problem.'  
'That army of battle droids is going to attack Naboo.'  
'We no like da Naboo. And dey no like da Gungans. Da Naboo think dey more smart den us.'  
'After that army takes control on the surface, they will come here.' Obi-Wan said.  
Boss Nass chuckled. 'Me think not. Machineks no come here. Dey not even know Gungans exist!'  
'You and the Naboo are connected. What happens to one, happens to the other.'  
Boss Nass waved his hand in dismissal. Other Gungan members agreed, nodding.  
'Then speed us on our way.' Qui-Gon spoke up again.  
Boss Nass nodded. 'We gonna speed yous far away.'  
'We need transport to Theed.' Qui-Gon waved his hand very subtle to use the Force. It wouldn't take much effort.  
'Okeday. We give yous bongo.'  
'Thankyou.'  
Both Jedi turned and started to walk, with Obi-Wan asking what a bongo was.  
Jar Jar was still restrained with binders over to the side. Qui-Gon slowed making eye contact with the unfortunate creature.  
'Master…' Obi-Wan whispered, knowing what was coming.  
'Dey setten yous up for bad fall!' Jar Jar said. 'Goen through da core is bad.'  
Qui-Gon nodded. 'Thankyou.'  
'Hey any hep here would be good.'  
Qui-Gon hesitated. He turned back towards Boss Nass. 'What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?'  
'Binks broke nocomeback law. He breaks exile. He be punished.'  
'He has been a great help to us…' Qui-Gon replied.  
'Pounded unto death, dis one.'  
Jar Jar squealed frantically at that.  
'We need a navigator to get us through the core to Theed. I saved Jar Jar's life. I claim a life debt on him. Your Gods demand it.'  
Boss Nass frowned. Other Gungans murmured amongst each other, to quiet to be heard what it was exactly what they were saying but either way it wouldn't matter.  
'Binks? Yous hav life debt with this outlander?'  
Binks nodded.  
'His life tis yous. Beggone wit him.'  
A guard came forward and removed his binders before they left for their transport.

On the surface of Naboo, transports rolling with hundreds of B1 battle droids were moving towards different regions. The majority were heading towards Theed. But they hadn't left out other cities like Harte Secur and Spinnaker. Droid tanks and STAPs with air support from Vulture droids that swooped ahead. Some towns they took over completely, others like Ferentina, they overwhelmed pretty soon, putting up little resistance. OOM-9 led his own squad of B1 Battle droids, Droidekas, Armoured Assault Tanks (AAT) to take the city as their next target.  
At almost the same time, on the bridge of the lead Trade Federation's command ship, Gunray and Rune were stood alone with a hologram of Lord Sidious.  
'The invasion is on schedule my Lord,' Gunray said. 'Our army has already taken several key settlements and we're nearing Theed.'  
'Very good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures, by the time this incident comes up for a vote they will have no choice but to accept that your blockade has been successful.'  
Gunray hesitated. 'The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her.'  
'She is young and naïve. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well.'  
'Thank you my Lord.'  
The hologram dissipated.  
'You didn't tell him?'  
'Of the missing Jedi?' Gunray said waving a hand. 'No need to report until there's something to report.'

Obi-Wan was sat at the controls of the bongo while Qui-Gon was sat silently behind them both in the shadows.  
'Dis is nutsen.' Jar Jar said as the transport moaned, jetting away from Otoh Gunga, speeding into the unknown. Jar Jar continued to ramble and ramble and complaining that he had no idea where they were going and then rambled on about the Force when Qui-Gon mentioned it.  
Obi-Wan just stared in apprehension. It was a disaster waiting to happen. But it wasn't his disaster to manage. It was Qui-Gon's choice to bring him along. But Obi-Wan barely understood half the time what he was saying. He glanced around back towards the city. It was too late to go and take him back. The lights of Otoh Gunga faded away in darkness.  
The journey was running smoothly at least until they encountered one of Naboo's sea creatures. A large crustacean that tried to eat the bongo.  
'Opee Sea Killer!' Jar Jar had cried. 'Wesa in trouble!'  
They were rescued when a larger sea creature appeared and ate it. 

*

Back in the conference room on board the Trade Federation command ship, the hologram of Darth Sidious seem to tower over the two of the seated figures. Darth Sidious was watching them beneath his hood. His face partially hidden beneath shadow. He had been silent for a few minutes now. It was growing unbearable.  
'You disappoint me Viceroy,' Sidious rasped.  
'My lord I am certain that—'  
'Worse you defy me.'  
'No my lord, these Jedi are resourceful, not easily destroyed.'  
Sidious paid him no mind. 'If they show themselves, tell me immediately. I will deal with them myself.' Then the transmission ended.  
Gunray was almost collapsing under the pressure. Despite that, though they had at least got another victory. The droid armies had finally stormed Theed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The bongo was almost done with its journey, running smoothly since their last encounter before the power suddenly started to fail. Then they encountered yet another creature as Obi-Wan managed to get the controls working again. They once again managed to flee though not without Jar Jar rambling again and not without another creature almost eating them. Fleeing once more they made their way to Theed. The bongo hit the surface. It was good to see sunlight again and they made their way to the shoreline. 

Gunray was now stood in the centre of the Theed Palace throne room and listened as the Governor Sio Bibble protested their presence. More than two dozen B1 battle droids held the occupants at gunpoint. What weapons they had, had already been confiscated.  
'It is bad enough Viceroy that you dare disrupt the transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our case before the Republic Senate, then try and pretend what you're doing is legal, then landing an army here is an act of war.'  
Sio Bibble was a tall balding man, if it wasn't for his sharp tongue he'd have had him thrown in a retirement home. There were other important captives along with the head of security, a dark-skinned male, called Panaka but also the Queen was on her throne with her handmaidens.  
'How do you intend to explain this to the senate?' Sio Bibble continued.  
'The Naboo and the Trade Federation will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation of Theed and I have been told that once such a thing is done, it will be supported by the Senate.' Gunray said confidently.  
'A treaty?' Sio Bibble barked.  
'I will not co-operate.' Amidala rose from her seat.  
'Now, now, don't be hasty. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In fact we already have taken some of your other cities and towns. In time you will change your mind in view of the suffering. Enough talk.' He turned to the droid commander behind him. 'OOM-9. Process them.'  
OOM-9 signalled to one of his sergeants to take over, directing the orders. The B1's herded the Queen, the handmaidens, Panaka, Sio Bibble and everyone else here out of the room. Seeing them being removed brought satisfaction to Gunray.

The B1 battle droids led the prisoners along the stone walkways of the Theed palace and outside where a series of terraced steps led to a plaza. Near them were several AAT's as well as the formidable droidekas. The prisoners remained silent along the walk. They left the plaza behind turning towards the outskirts of the city centre, where the Federation had already set up detention camps. They started turn down a byway, quiet place. Abruptly they stopped as suddenly two figures dropped from above.  
The figures wasted no time in drawing weapons—lightsabers that ignited. The droids started to fire. Qui-Gon sent a force push at two of the droids sending them flying backwards while at the same time Obi-Wan hacked two of them down. They took each of them down without really breaking a sweat. Jar Jar appeared shortly after. Appearing.  
'Who are you?' The Queen demanded.  
'Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor.'  
The Naboo soldiers picked up the droid weapons as they moved under cover.  
'Your Highness, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor.'  
'Your negotiations seem to have failed.' Sio Bibble snorted in disgust.  
'They never took place.' Qui-Gon replied. 'We must make contact with the Republic.'  
'We can't. They've knocked out all communications.' Panaka said.  
'Do you have transports anywhere?'  
'In the main hangar bay, this way.' Panaka said.  
Panaka led them down an alleyway, crossing over to a series of backstreets. In the end it didn't take too long to get to the hangar bay. Panaka being the head of security, knew the place inside and out, every single way—he managed to take them an unguarded approach. They came up to a side door and Panaka pushed it open. Inside were naboo ships—both star fighters and a transport. But there were already B1 batle droids inside too, with weapons at the ready.  
'There are too many of them.' Panaka whispered.  
'That won't be a problem.' Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. 'Your Highness, I request that you come with us to Coruscant.'  
The Queen tilted her head. 'Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people.'  
'I don't think so. The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay.'  
'They wouldn't dare.' Bibble barked.  
'They need her to sign a treaty, without her it's worthless.' Panaka added.  
'There is something else going on. Nothing in the Federation's actions make sense. They will destroy you if you stay.'  
Bibble's face contorted into fear. 'Perhaps you should reconsider, Your Highness. Senator Palpatine will need your help.'  
'They have numerous ships up there—'  
'Your Highness I will stay and do what I can.'  
Amidala looked from both, concern flashing in her eyes. 'Either choice is a risk.' She was looking from face to face.  
Qui-Gon stared puzzled. What was she doing? Couldn't she make a decision.  
'We are brave Your Highness,' One of the Handmaidens spoke up.  
Alarms sounded throughout the area. 'Your Highness, if you are to leave we must leave now.'  
Amidala straightened and nodded. 'So be it. I will go with you.'  
The Jedi took the lead, leading them through into the hangar bay. There was also a number of pilots and other people being held at gunpoint by droids inside the hangar bay.  
'I'll take care of that.' Obi-Wan said, turning towards the captives.  
Qui-Gon and the rest made their way to the other droids.  
'Where are you going?' The droid demanded.  
'Coruscant.'  
'You are under arr-' The sentence ended prematurely as Qui-Gon cut through him with his blade. Other droids started firing. Qui-Gon deflected laser bolts, redirecting them back at droids or cutting them down. Not before one of the Naboo soldiers went down from blaster fire. Qui-Gon finished them off before looking towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took care of the droids, cutting, hacking, slicing them down where they stood, leaving them scrap metal but not before another Naboo hit the ground, dead.  
They all started to make their way up the ramp, just as more droids arrived. The rolling, tripod droidekas. Two of them started firing at the ship as the ramp raised up.  
Within in few moments, the Nubian's engines fired up, and they shot through the hangar bays, lifting up and away from the city of Theed and the invasion that was taking place.  
Qui-Gon was stood near the pilot.  
'Thanks for that.' The pilot said.  
Qui-Gon nodded. 'No problem.' Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. 'Make sure everyone is settled in.' He glimpsed Jar Jar was already poking about.  
Obi-Wan took him into a room with the astromech droids.  
'Stay here and out of trouble.' Obi-Wan said.  
'Okeday.'  
But as soon as Obi-Wan had left the room, Jar Jar had gone touching and prodding the astromech droids and even yanked a droid's head off, not before being interrupted as the transport shook violently and lights flickered. Suddenly though all the little droids came to life and began moving having been released by their restraints. Or at least most of them were apart from the droid that Jar Jar had broken.

Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way back to the bridge, the pilot's hands seemed to be locked onto the steering grips.  
'Stay on course,' Qui-Gon said calmly, sensing the pilot's fear.  
However the ship tremored again.  
'Shields are down, sending out our droids!' The pilot pulled a lever.  
On the viewscreen they could see astromech droids trying to fix a series of wires exposed by a damaged hull plate. Laserfire lanced all around it. The danger increased when they realised that the Federation had launched Vulture droids, that came in with menacing speed firing lasers. Two of the R2 units were blasted off the ship in the process. Then the third droid exploded, leaving just one blue one.  
A light flashed on the display.  
'That droid did it!' The pilot cried. 'The shields are up!' He shouted as the small R2 unit went back to the airlock.  
They sped up and away from the enemy ships. The pilot did a full report.  
'Not going to be getting far.'  
'Can't make it to Coruscant?' Panaka said.  
'The hyperdrive is leaking.'  
'We'll have to land somewhere to make repairs. What's out there?'  
The pilot punched in a star chart and they began to study it.  
'Here,' Obi-Wan said pointing at some planet. 'Tatooine. It's out of the way. It has no Trade Federation presence there.'  
'How can you be sure?' Panaka wasn't having any of that.  
'It's controlled by the Hutts.'  
'We can't go th—'  
'It would be no different than if we went on a world by the Trade Federation, but the advantage with the huts, they aren't looking for the Queen.' Qui-Gon cut him off. He turned back to the pilot. 'Set course for Tatooine.'

Once more in the conference room on the Trade Federation ship, both Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were looking at a hologram of Darth Sidious.  
'We control all of the cities in the northern and western part of the Naboo territory and now we are—'  
'Yes, yes. You have done very well. Now destroy all their high ranking officials.' Sidious paused for a moment. 'What of Queen Amidala? Has she signed the treaty?'  
Gunray hesitated. 'She has disappeared. A ship escaped.'  
'How did she escape?'  
'The Jedi found her my lord…and helped her.'  
'Viceroy! Find her. I want that treaty signed.'  
'My lord, we have been unable to find the ship.'  
'Viceroy.'  
'It alluded us. It's hard to track down.'  
'Not for a Sith it isn't. My apprentice Darth Maul will find your lost ship.'  
Then the hologram faded away.  
'This is getting out of hand,' Gunray said. 'Now there are two of them.'  
'What will happen when the Jedi become aware that we are doing business with these Sith Lords?' Rune Haako said.  
The question went unanswered.

Back on the Nubian, Panaka gave the Queen an update on the recent events. Standing before the Queen was the R2 unit.  
'We are lucky to have this one Your Highness, otherwise we wouldn't have made it.'  
Amidala nodded. 'It is to be commended. What is its number?'  
Panaka leaned in closer. 'Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness.'  
'Thank you Artoo. You have proven both brave and loyal.' She looked over her shoulder. 'Padme.'  
One of the handmaidens stepped forward.  
Qui-Gon watched. It was the same woman that had spoken up earlier.  
'See to the cleaning of this little droid, Artoo deserves our gratitude.' She turned back her attention on Panaka. 'Continue.'  
'We are heading to a remote system called Tatooine.'  
'It doesn't have a Trade Federation presence.' Qui-Gon explained.  
It's ran by the Hutts, who are slavers and gangsters!' Panaka snapped.  
Qui-Gon didn't falter. 'You must trust my judgement, Your Highness.'  
'Must I?' Amidala looked around, again making eye contact with that handmaiden, Padme. She nodded.  
'Tatooine it is then.'

Time passed, quickly. It wasn't long before the desert world of Tatooine started to appear in their line of sight.  
'There's a spaceport at Mos Espa,' The pilot said.  
'Land on the outskirts. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention.' Qui-Gon remarked.  
Soon enough the Nubian dropped lower, hitting the planet's atmosphere, flying over desert. It touched down amidst a deep sea of sand on its landing struts. He told Obi-Wan to check up on the hyperdrive.  
Qui-Gon made his way around to the ship, finding Jar Jar with the R2 unit and Padme.  
'Jar Jar you're coming with me. And the droid too.' Qui-Gon didn't stop just carried on walking. Jar Jar looked on in disbelief.  
Qui-Gon changed his outfit slightly taking on a poncho, becoming more of a farmer look rather than a standard Jedi. His weapon firmly concealed before returning to Obi-Wan.  
'Anything you have found out?'  
'Hyperdrive is shot. We need a new one.'  
'That'll complicate things. We can't contact Coruscant from just here. We can't give away our position without a means of transport. Don't let anyone send a transmission. I sense a disturbance in the Force.'  
'I feel it also. I will be careful.' Obi-Wan replied.  
Qui-Gon gathered up both Jar Jar and R2-D2 before heading down the exit ramp, in the direction of Mos Espa. They hadn't gotten far when two figures from the Nubian ran towards them. Panaka and the handmaiden, Padme.  
'Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you—'  
'No more commands from the Queen today.'  
'The Queen wishes it. She is empathetic and wishes to know more about this place.'  
Padme stepped forward. 'I've been trained in self-defence. I can take care of myself.'  
'Fine. Stay close to me.' Qui-Gon said.

For some like Jar Jar who had never been off world before, it was a stark contrast to Naboo. Naboo was tranquil, peaceful being the home to only two major races—Humans and Gungans. Naboo had countryside and beautiful lakes. Tatooine was desert. Very hot. But it was a hub. There were all kinds of different races mixed here. Just from the short space of time they had spent entering Mos Espa, there were Bith, Rodians, Twi'leks and many more.  
A lot of them were poor. Slaves, gamblers, drug addicts, smugglers lived here. And then some.  
Some were farmers too. Moisture farmers.  
They had gone past people driving land speeders, or riding large creatures called Banthas.  
There was so much happening, and so many different types of species, that it was easy for them to blend in. A few glanced Jar Jar's way but nobody gave him a second look at least until he walked into a foul smelling ooze.  
R2 was finding it easier, chirping and beeping along the way.  
'We'll try one of the smaller dealers first,' Qui-Gon remarked.  
They did just that moving towards a smaller shop that had a pile of old transports as an adjacent compound. Inside were different things on display. Some were droids. At the desk was a flying insect species, a Toydarian, speaking to a figure. A reptilian species. An Arcona. Qui-Gon couldn't hear what they were saying but by the time they reached the desk, the Arcona turned on its heels and started to leave the shop. It gazed at them with yellow eyes, it's eyes falling on Jar Jar of course before leaving. It was unsettling.  
Once the Arcona had left, the Toydarian buzzed over to them. 'Hi chubba da nago?'  
'I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.' Qui-Gon answered.  
'Ah yes, we have lots of that.' The Toydarian's eyes flashed over to Jar Jar. 'What's that?'  
'Never mind him. Can you help us or not?'  
'Can you pay me or not, that's the question!' The Toydarian fluttered around them, seemingly unable to keep still.  
'My droid has a readout of what I need.' Qui-Gon said.  
The Toydarian glanced over his shoulder, and shouted something in his own language again.  
Seconds later a small dishevelled looking boy, came in from the salvage yard. The boy looked ragged.  
'What took you so long?' The Toydarian said.  
The boy spoke in obviously Toydarian. Then he switched to basic. 'I was cleaning out the bin like you—'  
'Chut-chut!' The Toydarian muttered. 'Never mind that, watch the store we have more customers, watch the store!' He turned back to Qui-Gon. 'Let me go take you out back, and show you what we have.'  
The Toydarian darted flapping his wings towards the salavage yard. Qui-Gon came forwards with R2 rolling after him.  
'Don't touch anything,' Qui-Gon said, glancing at Jar Jar. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the shop, Padme was stood there taking everything in. She felt the staring eyes of the little boy. She met his gaze, smiling briefly.  
'Are you an angel?' Anakin said.  
'What?'  
'An angel. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are supposed to be the most beautiful race in the universe.'  
Confusion flashed across her face. 'I don't think of that place before.'  
'You must be one of them, you just don't know it.'  
'You're a funny little boy, Anakin.' She said. 'How do you know so much?'  
'I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here. We have regulars that drop in often. Others that just come in from all around the galaxy. I've heard of all kinds of things, the Stark Hyperspace War and the Jedi.' He said with a shrug. 'I'm a pilot you know and one day I'm going to fly away from this place.'  
She nodded. And then asked him, 'How long you been here?'  
'Since I was very little, we were owned by Gardulla the Hutt, and then now owned by Watto.'  
'You're a slave?'  
'I'm a person. My name is Anakin.'  
'I'm sorry. I don't understand this strange world.'  
'What's your name?'  
'Padme.'

*

In the salvage yard, Watto was fluttering again, studying a readout. 'You're in luck. I'm the only one hearabouts who has one. But you might as well buy a new ship. It'll be cheaper.'  
'I have twenty thousand republic credits.' Qui-Gon said after a moment's consideration.  
'Republic credits?' Watto exploded in disgust. 'They are no good out here. I need something of value.'  
Qui-Gon shook his head and with a subtle gesture of his hand, using the Force said, 'Credits will do fine.'  
'No they won't.' Apparently he wasn't subtle enough as Watto then said, 'You think you're some kinda Jedi? Hah I'm a Toydarian mind tricks don't work on me—only money. No money, no parts, no deal. And no one else as a T-14 hyperdrive generator.'  
With that said, Qui-Gon spun on his heels and went back into the main shop.  
'We're leaving.'  
'It was nice meeting you Anakin.' Padme said.  
'It was nice meeting you too,' Anakin responded as they made their way out of the door. He felt this wasn't a good bye. He felt as though he'd be seeing them again.

*

Darth Maul had first arrived in the Scimitar at Naboo, meeting Viceroy Nute Gunray in person for the first time on the Trade Federation command ship. He could feel the fear from Gunray almost as soon as he had entered the room. As much as he wanted to cut him down into pieces finding him weak, he reminded himself that Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation was necessary for their aims.  
Gunray remained silent so far. 'They haven't gone back to Coruscant then?'  
'No.' Said the cold voice, of Darth Maul.  
'So where are they then?' Rune Haako said.  
'That's what I'm here for.'  
'They can't have gotten too far. We must have damaged their ship. We were firing at them.'  
'Yet they still made a jump. You failed there. Show me a map of this region.' Maul commanded.  
'Yes of course.' Gunray glanced at the rather silent B1 battle droid sergeant that was standing near the table. It stepped forward and tapped a button on the table. There was a device on the table. A map of a star chart appeared above the device.  
An uneasy silence filled the room as Darth Maul studied the map. He was silent, considering the possibilities. The Neimoidians had offered very little information.  
'With the Naboo, subjugated, what is the plan for the other ships?'  
Gunray cleared his throat. 'We have already transferred control from this ship, the Profiteer to the Droid Control Ship. The rest are going to leave soon.'  
Maul said nothing. It was a risk. What could possibly be needed to be done elsewhere? He pushed that to one side and focused on the map. Obvious worlds that stood out to him, but that wasn't always the case. The Jedi could have gone anywhere. However there were ways  
'Do you have any agents anywhere?' Maul asked at last.  
'A few. And a good number of ally worlds.'  
'Use them.' Maul said and then another thought occurred to him. 'Someone here on Naboo must know. Must have some kind of contact with that ship. If the Queen cares so much about her people.'  
'Hmm. We have encountered some resistance, from locals but we are…urm, dealing with it.'  
Maul's eyes narrowed.

Qui-Gon and the rest of his group made their way back into the busy city of Mos Espa. They found shelter underneath a walkway—out of view. Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink while Padme and R2 were just listening while Jar Jar was watching the street nervously. Though he was still oblivious to most things. One or two species walked by such as Rodians. But there were a few other figures around that may have lingered a little too long.  
Qui-Gon filled Obi-Wan with a run down on the current situation.  
'Are you sure there isn't anything on board of value?' Qui-Gon asked.  
Obi-Wan paused for a moment. 'A few containers, the Queen's wardrobe. Nothing in the amounts your talking about.'  
'All right. We'll have to find a solution another way.'  
Qui-Gon put away his comlink and then started to walk back into the street but Jar Jar stopped him, grabbing onto his hand.  
'Noah gain sire,' Jar Jar wailed. 'Da beings hereabouts crazy nuts. We be robbed and crunched.'  
'Not likely. We haven't anything of value. That's the problem.'  
Jar Jar let go, putting his hands in despair but followed without another word.  
Qui-Gon started back down the street passing a number of alien races, open café's. There were aliens sat at the tables. There were also vendors selling foods in the same area.  
Jar Jar caught the sight of a dead frog from one of the vendors. He hadn't eaten in a while. The sun was also unbearable. He needed something. He glanced around, and then snapped his tongue attempting to eat it. Unfortunately, it was still attached to the wire—it barely moved. The vendor rushed out, a large alien of sorts.  
'That'll be seven!'  
Jar Jar let go off the frog in fear, but then it snapped free in the process and went flying as if it had been launched from a ship, and landed in some alien's soup. The alien looked up furious, and came darting forwards in anger.  
'Chubba you!?' The alien said. 'Is this yours?' It held the frog to Jar Jar's face threateningly.  
Jar Jar fell backwards onto the ground and the alien hovering over him.  
Others started to come to watch.  
Through the gathering crowd, Anakin appeared. 'Chess Ko, Sebulba,' Anakin said.  
The alien spat in words, in fury. Both of them speaking in alien language to Jar Jar. But whatever was said made Sebulba wheel away with his companions.  
Qui-Gon returned just when Anakin was helping Jar Jar back to his feet.  
'Hi!' Anakin said. 'Your friend picked a fight with a Dug. A dangerous Dug called Sebulba.'  
'Nosir, nosir. Me hate crunchen, tis da last thing me wants.' Jar Jar said.  
Qui-Gon glanced at both. 'Nevertheless, the boy saved you from a beating. You have a penchant for finding trouble Jar Jar.' He turned back to Anakin. 'Thank you my friend.'  
Padme smiled at Anakin that made him blush with pride.  
After that Anakin got chatting with them, and managed to persuade them to show them around the city, going down past walkways, seeing fruit sellers along the way. They bartered for some fruits from a seller, that he paid for but of course Jar Jar tried to grip one and ended up dropping it in the process. Qui-Gon reached to pick it up, unaware that Anakin caught a glimpse of his lightsaber.  
Seconds later, a gust of wind whooshed down the street, blowing dust and rattling the canvas covered hoods of the vendor stalls.  
'Storm coming.' Anakin said. He glanced at the others. 'Do you have shelter?'  
Qui-Gon nodded. 'We have our ship.'  
'Is it far?' Anakin said, sounding concerned.  
'On the outskirts.' Padme answered.  
Anakin's eyes widened. 'You'll never make it that far. Come with me, and wait it out. My home's not that far.'  
Qui-Gon considered it as the wind picked, sand blowing in every direction. It was hard to argue with that. 

Maul arrived on Naboo, where he was greeted by the Trade Federation droids, meeting OOM-9.  
'Take me to some of the prisoners.' Maul ordered.  
'Yes sir.' OOM-9 gestured to one of the lesser B1 battle droids that then led Maul to the detention camps. Inside there were numerous prisoners that had all been restrained. They were all human, a mixture of both male and female.  
'Who's the one in charge?' Maul demanded.  
The B1 sergeant nodded at an older man. 'He's the governor. Sio Bibble.'  
Maul nodded and stalked over to him, bearing down on him. 'Contact that ship now. They need to come back here.'  
'No.'  
'Do you want more of your people to die?' Maul rasped.  
Sio Bibble's face contorted with fear. Since the blockade and subsequent invasion—some had put up resistance, and many of them had died just recently. But even the ones that weren't fighting back were still dying from starvation. 'No.'  
'Then do it.'  
Bibble still looked reluctant. He knew it was setting a trap for the Queen.  
Maul raised hand, outstretching it. He picked on one of the humans—a woman dressed in uniform. He reached out with the Force and began Force Choking her. She gasped, her hands clamping to her throat. Maul continued to crush the life out of her before she slumped down to the ground.  
'Is that enough of a threat for you to do it? Or do I need to kill everyone in this room?' Maul hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

On the outskirts of Mos Espa, Obi-Wan Kenobi was stood near the nose of the parked Nubian. The wind was blowing in some force and growing stronger. His eyes turned looking towards Mos Espa.  
'This storm will slow them down,' Panaka said over his shoulder.  
'Best seal up the ship, before it gets worse.' Obi-Wan remarked. 'Hang tight.'  
They stood around a little longer before heading back up into the ship. Panaka raised the ramp.  
'It's not like they can get very far anyway.' Panaka remarked.  
'That is true.' Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.  
Before they got any further, Panaka heard the sound of his wrist comlink beeping.  
'Captain, we're receiving a message from home.' It was the voice of the pilot.  
Panaka shared a glance with Obi-Wan. 'We'll be right there.'  
They went into the Queen's chambers where most people were sat. There was a simmering hologram of Sio Bibble. It was a very weak transmission and they were jumping in half way through the conversation.  
'…cut off all our food supplies until you return. Death toll…catastrophic...must bow...their wishes Your Highness.' It fizzed again before it continued. 'If you…can hear me…you must contact me.'  
Then the image went altogether.  
Everyone went silent.  
'It's a trick. Send no reply Your Highness.' Obi-Wan said before leaving.  
Queen Amidala just stared blankly at the order. As did others.

The storm was still a menace, raging through Mos Espa. He thought about being able to show them, especially Padme, his project back at home, Threepio and of course introducing her to his mum, Shmi.  
'Mom, Mom, I'm home!' Anakin shouted once he'd reach his home and he'd led them through the front door. It was a smallish space inside with plain whitewashed walls.  
'Tis cosy.' Jar Jar remarked.  
Anakin's mother entered from another part of the house. She was in her forties, with brown hair. Pleasant but the years might not have been all that kind to her. Her smile however was warm and still some youth about her.  
'Oh my, Annie, what's going on?' She exclaimed as she saw the new guests.  
Anakin beamed. 'These are my new friends.' He started to introduce them all or at least started with Padme but then realised he didn't know everyone else's names.  
'I'm Qui-Gon Jinn.' Qui-Gon stepped forward, the farmer looking figure. He then gestured to the peculiar looking amphibious creature. 'This is Jar Jar Binks.'  
'And then this Artoo Detoo.' Padme finished.  
'I'm building a droid, you wanna see?' Anakin said.  
'Anakin, why are they here?'  
'There's a storm out you see.' Anakin said.  
'Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter.'  
'Let me show you the droid.' Anakin took Padme's hand insistently taking her through a series of connecting small passageways with R2 following behind. Leaving Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and his mum.  
'I'm Shmi.' She said, introducing herself. 'I'm pleased to have you all as guests.'  
'It's unexpected.' Qui-Gon said. Then he reached beneath his poncho and handed her the food he bought earlier. 'As a gift of appreciation.'

In the bedroom, there was a partially constructed protocol droid lying on the workbench. It was deactivated at the moment. The body was bare of any covering. One eye was out of its head as well.  
'He's not finished, but he will be.' Anakin said.  
'He's wonderful.' Padme said.  
Anakin beamed again. 'I built him to help Mom. Watch!' Anakin powered up Threepio with a flip of a switch, and then put the eye in him too.  
'How do you do? I'm See-Threepio, human cyborg relations. How may I help you?'  
'He's perfect!' Padme exclaimed, genuinely delighted.  
'Good.' Anakin said. 'When the storm is over, I can show you my podracer. It's a secret!'  
Padme nodded. 'I'm good at keeping secrets.'

A short while later Shmi went to prepare some food for them all, Anakin was still with Padme and R2. Qui-Gon had contacted Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had updated him on the message from Sio Bibble. Qui-Gon agreed with Obi-Wan's decision that it probably was to try and set a trap. Other than that there was nothing else to report.  
After that Shmi called everyone to eat at the table. They were eating soup with Jar Jar slurping very loudly especially when the subject came up about slavery as if it would end the conversation.  
'Can't believe slavery still exists out here,' Padme said.  
'We have to manage on our own.'  
'It's like another world.' Padme replied, her voice low.  
Anakin didn't like the tone and tried to change subject instead. 'Have you ever seen a podrace?'  
Padme shook her head.  
Jar Jar was still slurping his soup.  
'There's podracing on malastare. Very fast and very dangerous.'  
Anakin grinned. 'I can do it. Watto says that I'm the only human he's heard of doing it.'  
'You must have Jedi reflexes then.' Qui-Gon surmised.  
Anakin smiled. 'Are you a Jedi Knight?'  
Qui-Gon glanced at his soup then back at Anakin. 'What makes you say that?'  
'I saw your lightsaber, only a Jedi carries that kind of weapon.' Anakin said staring at him.  
Qui-Gon stared at him right back. 'Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him.'  
'I don't think so. Nobody can kill a Jedi.'  
Qui-Gon showed a hint of sadness. 'I wish that were so…'  
'Have you come to free us?' Anakin said bluntly.  
'No, I'm afraid not…' He hesitated.  
'Why have you come here then?'  
Qui-Gon considered it. 'I see there's no fooling you Anakin. We're on an important mission to Coruscant for the Republic but you can't let anyone know. It has to be kept a secret.'  
'How did you end up all the way out here?'  
'Our ship is damaged. We're stranded until we can fix it.' Padme answered.  
'I can help!' Anakin announced.  
'I believe you can but Watto has the parts we need and we can't pay him.' Qui-Gon said.  
'These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.'  
'Gambling, everything revolves around that. Especially those awful podraces.'  
'I've built a podracer! There's a big race day after tomorrow. It's all but finished—'  
'Watto won't let you race, Annie.' Shmi said as she started to clear the table.  
'He doesn't have to know it's mine. You could tell him it's yours—' Anakin said looking at Qui-Gon.  
'I don't want you to race, I die every time Watto lets you race.'  
'They need my help though. A win would more than be enough to pay for the parts. We have to help them. Remember what you said? The biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps anyone.'  
'Let's drop the matter….there must be another way.' Qui-Gon said.  
'I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger.' Padme said.  
'No Annie's right, there is no other way. I don't like it, but he can help you.'  
'Is that a yes?' Anakin said beaming.

Coruscant, also called Queen of the Core, one of the most important worlds in the entire galaxy, and it served as the capital of the Galactic Republic. Coruscant was one giant ecumenopolis, a single worldwide city that housed anywhere between hundreds of billions to a trillion or more in population. Coruscant was known to house the tallest buildings in the entire galaxy. It was also home of many different places including the Galaxies Opera House, the Galactic Museum, but more importantly it housed the Galactic Senate, and the Jedi Temple. Even with the Jedi Temple nearby that housed thousands of Jedi, Coruscant still had its underworld that teemed with crime.  
At the moment it was night time, pockets of light were blazing from across the horizon from buildings.  
Overlooking the city on a balcony, were two figures wearing black robes, almost as if they were monsters created by the night itself.  
Darth Sidious was one of the beings stood over to the side. The other was his current master, Darth Plagueis the Wise.  
'Everything is going to plan.' Sidious remarked. 'Darth Maul has hopefully found the location of the Queen and those Jedi. Through one of their own sending a message back to Naboo.'  
'Good. It is the will of the Darkside.' Plagueis replied. 'I'm going to meet Sifo-Dyas again especially now and play on his fears. That the Republic would need an army to defend itself which will further our plans.'  
Sidious nodded. 'They won't see it coming, the Jedi.'  
'No one will. And the Republic will soon be under our control. By the time they realise what's happening it will be too late for them to do anything about it.'

The new day came, with the twin suns rising on a clear day. The sandstorm had fortunately passed during the night.  
When everyone was up, Qui-Gon and the rest of them, returned to Watto's shop. Qui-Gon let Anakin go in ahead while he contacted Obi-Wan, telling him about the boy. That there was something different and unusual about the boy. And that the boy was about to help them too.  
When he was finished he headed inside the shop finding Watto and Anakin in a heated discussion, Watto hovering about angrily waving his small arms.  
'The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow.' Watto said. 'You can't afford parts, how can you afford to enter him in the race?'  
'My ship will be the entry fee.' Qui-Gon put bluntly. Qui-Gon showed him a holoprojection of the starship. 'It's good except the parts we need.'  
'Not bad.'  
Anakin just watched as they came to an agreement that Watto seemed to not be able to believe his luck with raucous laughter as if Watto wins they get Qui-Gon's ship, if Qui-Gon wins, Watto keeps all the winnings except for the costs of the parts. It was a very generous deal. Watto didn't know about it being Anakin's podracer either.

Maul was standing in the same room of the prisoners as last time though there was two fewer now that were still breathing. Both the woman and Sio Bibble were dead and both bodies had been removed. Sio Bibble had served his purpose—there was nothing he could do now for them. Maul had deceived him—he had killed him as soon as the old fool was finished with the message. Then someone from the Queen had indeed tried to make contact and that they had pinpointed the location; he made sure that they were aware of that fact to draw out their fears even more. Some were starting to smell, badly.  
Maul turned on his heels. But they had another matter to deal with—they hadn't yet finished off the local resistance. Theed itself hadn't given much resistance but local communities were causing trouble. He gave a look at the OOM-16 battle droid.  
'Are you capable of handling this resistance?' Maul said darkly.  
'Yes sir.' The droid said. 'We have started sending two small squads of droids each supported by an AAT.'  
'Good. I am leaving now.'  
'Yes sir.'

Qui-Gon collected the group and made their way back to Anakin's home with Watto being more interested in podracing he allowed Anakin to leave early.  
However, Shmi wasn't there—she must have been out in the markets for now.  
Anakin showed everyone his podracer and they began prepping the pod for the upcoming race with Jar Jar, Padme and R2 all watching with anticipation.  
After a few minutes, Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan and informed him about the deal they had made, and Force willing they'd be gone by tomorrow after the race.  
Once he was finished conversing, Shmi appeared through the back door and moved over to join him.  
'You should be proud of your son, he has been very kind in wanting to help us. But he seems to have a gift.'  
Shmi nodded.  
'It's why he can do podraces as an example.'  
'He deserves better than being a slave's life, going from one owner to the next.'  
'Who was the father?'  
Shmi looked distant. She took a while to answer. She finally said 'There is no father. I carried him, I took care of him. I can't explain it.'  
Qui-Gon's confusion deepened.  
She leaned closer to him. 'Can you help him?'  
Qui-Gon considered. How could he help him? 'I don't know. I didn't come to free slaves. If he had been born in the Republic he had been taken at a young age by the Jedi.'  
After a while, some of Anakin's friends showed up that were similar ages to him and were impressed with Artoo Detoo at least. But apparently it was a step too far for him to be entering the race.  
Qui-Gon handed him a powerpack that he picked up earlier in the day, and helped Anakin fit it in. Then Anakin went to fiddling with controls. The engines powering up with flame burning from the afterburners.

On the surface of Naboo, the Security Force resistance numbers were starting to wane. They were led by Bartell Chasta and Rurui Junttilm. They were driving in land speeders, heading back towards the lakeside towns.  
'Are they still coming?' Bartell said from the pilot's seat. He wiped his forehead, wiping a slick of sweat from above his forehead.  
'Yeah.'  
Ahead of them was lush green terrain as well as the still blue waters of the lake. Nearby growing in their view were several buildings rising on the horizon. It was normally fairly tranquil, peaceful. But he could hear the sound of faint engines, the machines. Two STAP's that darted out of the trees came up behind them, firing lasers.  
'Damn it.' Rurui spat.  
Bartell swerved to the left as they came through the first of the towns, swerving in and then behind a building.  
'These have all evacuated, right?' Rurui said.  
'Yeah.' Bartell replied. 'Thanks for Panaka's orders before he left Naboo.'  
Laser fire smashed into the house nearby, shattering windows.  
They lost sight of them again as they swerved in behind another building, then another. Then he floored it. They went racing ahead once they left the buildings behind.  
But then abruptly the laser fire stopped.  
Everything went silent again.  
Bartell slowed the speeder then shut off the engines.  
'We're in the clear?' Bartell said. 'What happened?'  
'I don't know. Let's carry on.'  
'To the islands?' There were some people there that had been helping them. But so far they had lost many. This might have been there last mission. There was little hope for them  
'Incoming!' Rurui shouted.  
Bartell turned his head in time to see incoming droid Starfighters. Lasers flashed towards him. He turned, panicking. Rurui had actually jumped out of the landspeeder. He was making a dash towards the forest. Bartell started to power up the engines but it was already too late. The world exploded into flame and then faded to black.

The Scimitar dropped out of lightspeed and speeded towards the planet of Tatooine. Maul piloted his ship dropping into the atmosphere. Banthas scattered from its approach. Maul dropped down overlooking a city in the distance. But he knew there were a few major cities that he had researched on his way here, Anchorhead, Bestine, Mos Eisley, Mos Entha and Mos Espa were the major cities.  
Maul discarded his black robes for a more desert garb, lighter in weight than his usual robes. His horns exposed now with his hood removed. But his double-bladed lightsaber hung from his wait, within easy reach. He came out through the hatchway. He called all of his spherical probe droids—he only had four of them—courtesy of the Trade Federation, so he sent them along. One city would have to wait a little longer but he didn't mind. The sooner the better though. The chances were that they'd be found soon. Watching with his electrobinoculars, he panned around the terrain, knowing the Jedi were here somewhere. As was the Queen.  
Once the droids had disappeared from view, Maul headed back inside the ship to monitor the responses.


	7. Chapter 7

****The stars were out on this clear evening. Qui-Gon was stood on the back porch outside with Anakin.  
Anakin had got a cut during the day somehow. **  
**'Be still,' Qui-Gon remarked.  
'There are so many, do they all have a system of planets?' Anakin asked, staring up at them.  
'Most of them.'  
'You must have visited a lot of worlds.' Anakin said.  
'I have.'  
'Are they different to this world?'  
'Very different. I once went to Ragoon VI, untouched by civilisation and pollution. Also went to Serenno with my former master, Dooku. Serenno was very with massive mountains and forests.'  
'Wow.' Anakin breathed. 'Has anyone been to all the planets?'  
'Not likely. Some are inhospitable. Some are just hidden away.'  
Anakin nodded. 'I want to be the first to go them all.'  
Qui-Gon nodded and took a chip out wiping some of Anakin's blood onto the surface.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Checking your blood for infections.'  
Anakin frowned. 'I've—'  
'Annie, bedtime!' Shmi called from the doorway.  
Anakin turned and darted inside.  
Qui-Gon waited until he was alone, he contacted Obi-Wan on the ship.  
'Yes master?'  
'I'm sending you a sample of the boy's blood. Run it for a midi-chlorian test.'  
'Ok.' Obi-Wan replied.  
Qui-Gon waited for a few moments after he had sent it. Qui-Gon took a long deep breath of air then exhaled just as loud.  
'The readings say that the count is twenty thousand. No one has a count that high, not even Master Yoda.'  
'No one does.' Qui-Gon replied.  
'What does that mean?'  
'I don't know.' Qui-Gon said. He rose from his spot and saw that Shmi was stood on the porch. He couldn't say how long she'd been stood there. 'We'll talk about it later.'

Anakin couldn't sleep properly that night. He was restless with excitement from the race tomorrow. It could be the start of change. He felt as though it was going to be that catalyst. He dipped in and out of sleep.  
He did dream however. Just flashes of images. He saw lush green terrain, open grasslands of some sort, with flashes of energy. He saw places and people and droids, he'd never seen before. But the focal point that he was drawn too was Padme. She was there.  
Morning finally came, Anakin woke to the sound of someone's voice. For an instant he thought it was his mum. But actually to his surprise, a happy one at that, it was Padme. She looked beautiful.  
'Time to wake up.' She said.  
'I…urh. You were in my dream.'  
'I was?'  
'Yeah. Some battle or something.'  
'I hope not. I don't like war really.'  
Anakin climbed out of his bed and went to get dressed and washed. Before coming back into the kitchen. 'Where's Qui-Gon and the others?'  
'They went ages ago to find Watto.'

Qui-Gon had gone through the main hangar of the Mos Espa podracer arena. It housed numerous podracers and equipment. A few of the racers were already present. There were different aliens on view from all over the galaxy.  
Jar Jar was close by, looking at some female Twi'leks with Sebulba while Qui-Gon was preoccupied with Watto.  
'So it must be said that our deal is final. I'll want to see your ship outlander, the moment the race finishes.'  
'Patience, you'll have your winnings before the sunsets. And we'll be long away from here.'  
'Not if your ship belongs to me!' Watto exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with greed.  
'You don't think Anakin will win?'  
'Don't get me wrong, I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species. But Sebulba will win, I think.'  
'Why?'  
'Because he always wins.'  
'I'll take that bet.'  
Watto seemed to almost explode there. 'You'll what?'  
'I'll wager my new racing pod against the boy and his mother.'  
'No pod is worth two slaves.'  
'Then the boy?'  
Watto considered, tapping his face with a spindly finger. 'I know! I happen to have a chance cube. Blue it's the boy. The red it's the mother.' He chucked it across the ground.  
Qui-Gon very subtle used the Force to ensure it landed on the blue side up.  
Watto exploded into a rage. 'You might have won the small toss outlander, but I still doubt you'll win the race. It makes little difference to me.'  
As soon as he had said those words, Anakin appeared shortly.  
Watto buzzed over to him. 'Better stop your friend from betting or I'll end up owning him too.' He said before flying somewhere in the hangar.  
'What did he mean by that?'  
Qui-Gon shrugged. 'Tell you later.'

In the centre of the of Mos Espa, there were starting to draw in crowds of people. Some were from Mos Espa, a larger number from the other cities on Tatooine—all those that could make it and a number of people from off-world. Drawing in thousands of spectators to watch. All of them were making their way to the seats in the stands.  
The actual course went around the desert, the Benzin plateau, and then the starlite flats. The race continued making its way to the Dune sea and then a few more locations before completing a lap and coming back to the starting point.  
The arena came to life with noise and different colours, there were people carrying banners of the different sponsors for the racers. There were also droids floating about to record the race. People were cheering. Some were still getting in some last minute bets.  
It was also marked by the presence of both Gardulla the Hutt and Jabba the Hutt up in the royal boxes along with their own guards. There were others from more mysterious and equally criminal organizations.  
Jabba said something in Huttese that was promptly translated into basic by a droid beside him, 'Welcome!' The droid said.  
Down on the ground, Sebulba waved his hand to the spectators, eyeing a group of his own supporters which included the Twi'leks that were present back in the hangar, as well as number of Dugs and other aliens.  
Supporters appeared for Anakin too, his mother came over and wished him well.  
'Thank's, I know I can do it, this time.' Anakin said.  
Padme appeared too, and she walked over to him. 'You carry all our hopes.'  
'I won't let you down.'  
She bent down kissing Anakin's cheek.  
Anakin flushed red.  
But just to ruin the moment, after she walked on leaving him alone, Sebulba appeared.  
'You won't walk away from this one, you'll be bantha poodoo!'  
'Dream on!' Anakin said.  
Once he was gone, a few seconds passed and Qui-Gon appeared.  
'You all set?'  
'Yep.'  
'Remember concentrate on the moment. Feel don't think. Trust your instincts. May the Force be with you, Anakin.'  
Anakin nodded.  
Qui-Gon moved up the stand, and sat with Shmi, Padme, Jar Jar along with the droids, and the kids from earlier that had appeared that were his friends. Qui-Gon didn't have to look to sense Shmi's nervousness.  
'He'll be fine.'

The spectators were shouting, cheering, waiting for the race to start. Overhead there was a sign, a red sign that held them in place. Then when it turned to green, the podracers began to speed away amidst a sound of cheering.  
Within a few seconds as Anakin thrummed the thrusters, they powered to life but then promptly died. He was alone except for Ben Quadinaro for whatever reason while the others began their first lap, racing ahead. Droids followed filming it to send back to the spectators. His mind began to race. He fiddled around with a few things before jamming the thrusters again. The engines came back alive. Anakin began to chase after the other racers, disappearing from view as some aliens came over to Quadinaro's pod to try and fix the problem.  
Qui-Gon and the other spectators continued to watch from the stands. On one of the main screens above it showed Anakin chasing after a pod as they reached the Mesa edge then apparently took the drop first. The droid-cam's lost sight of him for a few moments.  
Seconds later though, Anakin was ahead of the green pod. And then continued to watch as Anakin shot through the canyon and then back onto the open flats. The droid cam showed Anakin closing in a bit towards the leaders. It also showed one of the pods slamming into a rock, exploding into flames. It brought cheers and a few disgruntled jeers from supporters that had obviously put their bets on that racer.  
And then not long after that, another that was closing in on Sebulba also lost his life, shattering into pieces, leaving Sebulba alone at the head of the pack.  
Qui-Gon watched, taking note of Jar Jar prodding and irritating an Arcona spectator that clearly wanted nothing to do with Jar Jar. The Arcona even slapped him away. Qui-Gon just sighed and turned back to the screen just as Quadinaro's pod broke into pieces. No race for him. Drawing a few angry taunts that had obviously lost their money.  
At the same time almost, Sebulba came racing through, then seconds later three more pods came racing through starting their second lap. Then more minutes passed then a loner came through. Finally Anakin came through too. Artoo gave an excited beep upon seeing Anakin. At the beginning of the second lap, Anakin was in 6th place.  
But very quickly as he came to Arch canyon that quickly improved by two places overtaking two more pods. He was closing in on the others now. And then another one was taken unfortunately out of the race, almost mysteriously.  
The Force seemed to be with Anakin though as he sidestepped another pod. He was definitely closing the gap between Sebulba, especially when they came through again to start their third lap. But as the lap progressed though they came neck and neck, Sebulba slamming his pod against Anakin drawing in a few nervous glances specially from Shmi, who couldn't watch. Her eyes were tightly shut. Qui-Gon remained calm however. And his faith was reworded seconds later, he saw Sebulba's pod crash landing into the desert, leaving him in a fit of rage. Anakin continued. Others followed behind—the few survivors that were still in pods capable of flight. However, Anakin maintained control and crossed the finish line. The crowd went mad. Qui-Gon smiled as did his friends. Shmi relaxed.  
While most went to congratulate Anakin, Qui-Gon went up to Watto's box. Watto was talking to some alien. Once the alien started to leave, he flew over to Qui-Gon in rage.  
'YOU! You swindled me! You knew the boy would win. I lost everything.'  
'Whenever you gamble, you have the potential to lose everything. That's the way. Bring the parts and I'll come later for the boy.'  
'You can't have him.' Watto snapped.  
'You want to take it up with the Hutts? I'm sure they could settle this.'  
'No no! I want no more of your tricks. Be gone with him.' Watto buzzed off.  
Qui-Gon watched him leave and then left the box himself. He was focused on what he was doing, and his plans, and there was so many people about that, he didn't catch sight of the trailing probe droid that picked up when he was leaving the spectator stands.

Qui-Gon returned to the hangar where Anakin and everyone else was. Anakin looked worse for wear, dirty. But both Shmi and Padme were moved to give him hugs and kisses in celebration.  
'I'm so proud of you,' Shmi said.  
'We owe you everything, you did it! Thank you so much.' Padme added, smiling warmly.  
Anakin's cheeks flared red again of embarrassment.  
Nearby there were aliens loading the parts onto a repulsorsled. Qui-Gon checked it over. He'd at least kept his word, his side of the bargain.  
The whole group made their way into Mos Espa, taking the parts back to the ship while Anakin and his mum made their way back to their home. Artoo was beeping excitedly along the journey.  
Obi-Wan and Panaka came to greet them on their return.  
'Get these parts installed, as quickly as possible.' Qui-Gon said.  
'Good. This is exactly what we need.' Panaka dipped a rare smile.  
'I have unfinished business.'  
'What would that be?'  
'I won't be long.'  
Obi-Wan's face became an intense stare. 'Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?'  
'It's the boy, he helped us get us the parts.'  
Obi-Wan said nothing, and simply turned away. Panaka greeted Padme before helping Obi-Wan with the parts.

The probe droid returned to its master, giving the location—the right city to Maul. Maul narrowed his focus. He had them right where he wanted. He went to the back of his ship and climbed onto a speeder. He drove it down the ramp and then zoomed towards the desert. The Jedi would soon be dead. The Queen returned to Naboo and Naboo would be the first step.

Qui-Gon had managed to sell the pod for money, and he put all the credits into a pouch before returning to Anakin's house.  
Anakin greeted him, still beaming.  
'This is for you.' Qui-Gon said, smiling.  
'R-really?' Anakin said.  
'Yeah.'  
'Look at what we've got, mum!' He shouted.  
Shmi appeared shortly. 'Oh that's wonderful.' She smiled.  
'He's been freed.' Qui-Gon announced.  
The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'W-what?'  
'You're no longer a slave.'  
Even Shmi looked surprise. She was in a state of shock.  
'Did you hear that? I'm free!' Anakin exclaimed. 'Was that part of the prize?'  
Qui-Gon grinned. 'I don't think Watto will be gambling any time soon.'  
'Will you take him with you? Will he be a jedi?' Shmi said.  
Qui-Gon hesitated. 'Our meeting wasn't a coincidence, he has potential but the council might not accept him.'  
It didn't seem to dishearten him, his thoughts also drifted to Padme. It meant he could see her more too.  
'Can I go mum?'  
'This path has been placed before you. It is yours alone.'  
'Yipee.'  
'Don't mistake it though, a life of a Jedi if your accepted isn't easy. It's a hard decision. A hard way of life.'  
'I want to go.' Anakin said, determined.  
'Well pack your things, we haven't much time.' Qui-Gon felt that unease from a few days ago, suddenly back. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.  
Anakin started to run towards his bedroom but stopped short, turning. 'What about mum?'  
Qui-Gon shared a glance with Shmi. 'I tried to free your mother but Watto wouldn't have it.'  
Anakin's face dropped a little. 'You're coming with us right?'  
'My place is here. It's time for you to go…' Shmi said.  
Anakin fell silent. His eyes starting to swell with tears. 'I'm going to miss you so much.'  
'I love you Annie, now go.' She said.  
Qui-Gon watched as he ran off to pack his things.  
'Thank you.' Shmi said to Qui-Gon.  
'I'll watch over him.' Qui-Gon said.  
Anakin came back soon after, a little bit braver, saying goodbye to his mother with one final hug and kiss on the cheek before they left.  
Some of his friends came around again and greeted him. Anakin told them he was leaving. Each of them gave him a hug, but they still were shell-shocked by the sudden news. They'd hoped he would return someday. He wouldn't forget their names, Kitser and Jira. He even gave them a third of the credits that he'd gotten for selling the pod—the rest was with his mum.  
'I'll miss you,' Jira said as she pulled away from the hug.  
'I'll miss you too.' Anakin said, a tear dropping from his cheek.  
They went back to Watto's shop one last time, Wato handed over the forms making it legal. Watto was still grumbling that he'd been given a bad deal. He probably wouldn't forget this day as much as either Anakin nor Shmi would. Qui-Gon could feel a stirring in the force, a shift almost. Like it was almost as though unseen events had been put into motion.  
Nonetheless, Qui-Gon led Anakin out of Mos Espa.  
Anakin gave one last glance back towards the city. In the moment tears started to fall. He turned and when he did, he missed the glint of metal shining in the sun.  
Because of that though Anakin was starting to fall behind just as the Queen's Nubian came into view. They were closing in now. Almost home and dry.  
Qui-Gon whirled around—as it turned out, just in time. A speeder with a figure came zooming along towards them.  
'Drop Anakin!' Qui-Gon called.  
Anakin dropped to the ground.  
The speeder whipped past.  
A figure that looked like some sort of demon, with manic looking eyes, stunted horns leapt off the speeder. In a flash drawing a red lightsaber. Qui-Gon reacted, drawing his own lightsaber.  
The unknown attacker sent a driving thrust of his red blade towards Qui-Gon's shoulder. Qui-Gon deflected the strike with his own green blade, causing sparks to fly as the two blades met.  
Anakin however was back on his feet.  
'Go to the ship! Tell them to take off!' Qui-Gon shouted as he was thrown on the defensive as the attacker threw at him another barrage of assaults. Qui-Gon deflected the first two, and then the attacker threw more weight into the third—a powerful strike at that. Qui-Gon took a small hop backwards prevented him from being sliced open. He still felt the heat of the blade reaching his clothes. A little too close.  
Anakin was running up to the ship. And then he was soon on board.  
Qui-Gon took a calculated swipe, aiming towards his stomach. The attacker side-stepped and then parried it with an interceptive strike of his own. He was clearly a worthy adversary.  
The figure sent a force push in Qui-Gon's direction. It threw Qui-Gon off balance for a few seconds as he called upon the Force but it didn't knock him flying back. It did however send sand whirling in his direction. He sent his own Force push directing it at the ground. It buffeted the attacker just in time as he heard the sound of the ship drawing near.  
Qui-Gon glanced up at the ship and force leaped onto the lower ramp of the transport. He rushed onboard, sweating. The ramp closed behind him. On board he was met by Anakin, Padme, Panaka and Obi-Wan.  
'Qui-Gon, sir, are you okay?' Anakin said.  
'I think so.'  
'What sort of creature was that?' Obi-Wan said.  
'I don't know but it was well adapt with the Force, trained in the Jedi arts.'  
'What are we going to do about it?' Anakin said.  
Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief at that. _We?  
_ 'Be patient.' Qui-Gon replied.  
'Do you know where it came from?' Panaka said.  
'No but my guess it has to do with the situation on Naboo.' Qui-Gon replied.  
Panaka shared a glance with Padme.  
Padme nodded, looking uncertain.  
'This is Obi-Wan, meet Anakin Skywalker.' Qui-Gon glanced at both of them as Panaka and Padme made their way to the Queen's chambers.  
'Pleased to meet you!' Anakin beamed. 'You're a Jedi too aren't you?'  
Obi-Wan's eyes flickered from his master to Anakin with a half-smile.

Anakin made his way around the ship and finding a spot in the central chamber. Jar Jar was stretched out on a chair nearby. Artoo was also in the room, fairly silent for him and still.  
Anakin tried to get himself to sleep but it was so cold. Not only that but he kept thinking of his home, Tatooine. Would that be the last time he saw everyone? He hoped that wasn't true. He tried to force himself to think of the future he now had.  
Anakin shifted and tossed a bit before hearing some movement. He looked across and saw Padme come into the room and sit at the table. He saw her clicking on the table and the soft glow of a screen coming to life. Then a message of some man talking about a death toll. When it had finished, Padme seemingly became aware of him watching her.  
'Are you all right?' Padme asked.  
'I'm cold. I can't sleep.'  
Padme nodded, coming over to him and took off her overjacket and placed it over him. 'This might help.'  
'Thanks.' Anakin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled a carved necklace thing he had made a day or two ago. 'Here this is for you.'  
Padme took it in her hand and smiled. 'It's very beautiful, thank you.'

Back on Coruscant, recent events had come back straight away thanks to Maul. Both Sidious and Plagueis heard the news that Maul had engaged the Jedi revealing himself to them but they had both managed to escape on board the Queen's starship and were almost here. So much so that they were both about to go and greet her.  
'Are you not coming?' Sidious said.  
Plagueis shook his head. 'The Jedi are still with them. Our joint presence might alert them to our learnings.'  
Sidious thought, he could have appeared—as they always did with their alternate, public personas, Hego Damask II and Palpatine. However, with them just being attacked by Maul they would be more aware. 'You are right of course.'  
They spoke some more before Sidious finally left. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen's ship docked on the platform. Everyone started to move down the ship exiting through the hatchway. They stepped outside. Both Anakin and Jar Jar—especially the latter seemed overwhelmed by the place. Neither had ever seen anything like this before.  
Ahead of them were two men in robes of office, along with a contingent of senate guards.  
The Jedi, then Anakin and Jar Jar greeted the men with bows.  
'It's a great relief to see you alive, Your Majesty.' Palpatine said. 'May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum?'  
Valorum was a tall, grey haired human. He had a pleasant smile. 'Welcome Your Highness. It is an honour to finally meet you in person. Everyone is very distressed by the current events back on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate that you may present your request for relief.'  
The Queen nodded. 'I am grateful for your concern Chancellor.'  
They spoke for a while. Air shuttles arrived for them to take them somewhere. Anakin hesitated but Qui-Gon nodded in his direction watching them board the air shuttle. Anakin glanced back seeing the Jedi standing with Valorum as soon as the air shuttle left, quickly disappearing from view. They went to Palpatine's own chambers landing nearby. They were shown through the doors, security checked as they entered.  
Palpatine spoke with the Queen in an adjacent room, alone.  
'The Republic not what it once was. The senate is full of greedy squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. No interest in the common good, only politics.'  
'Chancellor Valorum seems to have hope.'  
'If I may so, Your Majesty. The chancellor has only little power, he's surrounded by corruption.'  
'What choices do we have?'  
'Our best choice would be call for a new chancellor. A strong chancellor. You could call for a vote of no confidence.'  
Amidala wasn't having any of it. 'Valorum has been our strongest supporter.'  
'Our only other choice would be to put the matter to the courts—'  
'I have no time for that. The courts take even longer. My people are dying. We have to stop the Trade Federation.'  
Palpatine gave her a stern lock. 'To be realistic we might have to accept Trade Federation control for now then.'  
'That is something I cannot do.' 

* * *

The Jedi Temple was one of the oldest buildings going, having first being constructed in 4,000 BBY before being destroyed, then reconstructed before 1,000 BBY. The building stood over a kilometre taller than any of the surrounding rooftops of buildings. It had the appearance of a fortress located in the Senate District. But in reality it wasn't really a fortress.  
The Jedi Temple was where the Jedi lived, as well as trained. Meditated. There were thousands of Jedi Knights, padawans, younglings and the like.  
On the roof of the temple were spires that protruded out of it.  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were currently in one of these spires. There were twelve members seated on chairs going around the room in a circle. Going from right to left, it was Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth and Depa Billiba. In the tenth chair, it used to be occupied by Yarael Poof. It was now occupied by someone else a Chadra-Fan that introduced herself as Adira Cha. It was unknown to both Jedi why she had been chosen.  
Qui-Gon informed them all of the current situation, eyeing different members as he spoke, standing in a mosaic circle in the middle. He finally came to the end of the story, ending with a conclusion, that, 'The attacker on Tatooine was a Sith Lord and likely connected to the events on Naboo.'  
Mace Windu exchanged a stern look with Master Yoda. 'A Sith Lord?'  
'Impossible.' Ki Adi Mundi remarked.  
'The Sith haven't been around for a millennium.' Plo Koon added.  
A few faces looked towards Yoda. Yoda tilted his head slightly. 'Threatened the Republic is, if the Sith are involved.'  
A little bit more silence. 'This is difficult to accept. I do not understand how the Sith would return without us knowing.'  
'Hard to see the darkside is. Discover who this assassin is, we must.' Yoda said.  
'Yes but if it is related to the Trade Federation and they escaped, then perhaps they will try again.' Ki Adi Mundi said, nodding at Qui-Gon.  
'With this Naboo Queen, stay you must, protect her,' Yoda said.  
'If what you say is true, then perhaps more is going on with the Trade Federation than we first thought.' Mace Windu said.  
'Maybe more Jedi should go with you in the strong possibility that the Queen decides to go back to her home planet.' Plo Koon said.  
Qui-Gon looked surprised but nodded. 'Who?'  
'Jedi Master Summ Dim Phok and her padawan, Dria Hans. In fact they can help you anyway.' Mace Windu.  
Qui-Gon felt his stomack sink a little.  
He felt Obi-Wan's unease, and rightly so. Summ Dim Phok had the reputation of being the go-to Jedi master for students who are difficult cases, that have been born with difficulties similar to An'ya Kuro. But unlike An'ya, he wasn't the mos cleverest of Jedi. He once used a Force repulse but it hit his former padawan, a cousin of Dria Hans, Uno Hans, and blew his hand off in the battle. It stopped the opponent. Momentarily. It had just sent them flying off their feet. Uno Hans was killed in that fight in the end. Since then he has refused to use that Force power.  
'I can also go with you but we don't want a show of force. It might push them away. Rather we want to try and draw them out. If possible.' Depa Billaba spoke up.  
'The council permits you to go as well.' Mace Windu said.  
Depa Billaba nodded.  
Qui-Gon felt some relief now. He had at least someone he had gone on missions before.  
'Make sure that if you are to leave, that you inform us. May the Force be with you.'  
'May the Force be with you.' Qui-Gon said.  
Obi-Wan started to walk away but then stopped as he realised that Qui-Gon hadn't moved.  
'More to say, have you Qui-Gon?' Yoda said.  
'With your permission, masters. I have encountered an unusually strong vergence in the Force.' Qui-Gon explained.  
'Located around a person?' Windu asked.  
'A boy he has an abnormally high midi-chlorian count. More than any I have ever seen in a life form.'  
Qui-Gon glanced, studying the faces of the council members. ' It is possible he was conceived of midi-chlorians.'  
There was a sudden silence.  
A few masters exchanged looks.  
'You speak of the prophecy?' Windu said. 'The one that will bring balance to the Force, you believe it is this boy?'  
'I don't presume—'  
'But you do!' Yoda snapped. 'Revealed your opinion is, Qui-Gon.'  
'I request the boy be tested.'  
'Bring him before us then.' Windu said.  
'Tested, he will be.'

* * *

Amidala, Panaka, Jar Jar, Palpatine, and Anakin made their way the following day from Palpatine's chambers to the Senate chamber. Both Anakin and Jar Jar were taken in by the sheer size of the chamber. There must have been hundreds of floating pods. Each packed with species from all over the galaxy. He could only watch as Amidala, Palpatine and Panaka made their way to the Naboo floating pod. He heard Amidala and Palpatine talking. Palpatine was encouraging her to go for a vote for a new chancellor. But she seemed to supporting Valorum. He wished he'd understood all this better.  
Within a few moments, Amidala's pod was floating up toward the supreme chancellor's pod.  
'The chair recognises the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo.' Valorum said.  
'Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate,' Palpatine rose to his feet. 'A tragedy has arisen on my homeworld. An invasion. The Trade Federation has responsibility for this…'  
The words settled and moments later a second pod came floating forwards, surprisingly a Neimoidian pod, occupied by Lott Dod and some other barons. 'This is outrageous! I object to these accusations!'  
Valorum looked in their direction. 'The chair does not recognise the senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Return to your station.'  
'To state our allegations in full, I present Queen Amidala the recently elected ruler of Naboo to speak on their behalf.' Palpatine said.  
'Honourable delegates, I come to you under the gravest circumstances that Naboo has been not only blockaded but now invaded by the Trade Federation.'  
'I object!' Lott Dod shouted. 'Where is the proof? I recommend a commission be sent to Naboo—'  
'Overruled.' Valorum shot back.  
Anakin watched on as they argued some more. Other pods, at least two came in support of the Trade Federation. He was starting to lose track until Queen Amidala finished with the words 'I call for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor.'  
Valorum stood speechless. He looked shell shocked. He was speaking to an alien called Mas Amedda, an unusual alien but worked with Valorum.  
One of the alien pods, that were Bith, a species that Anakin did recognise floated towards the Trade Federation box and seconded the call for the motion.  
'We shall have order!' Mas Amedda said. 'The Chancellor calls for a recess…'

When they were finished Anakin was taken back to the chambers, the Queen's antechamber in Palpatine's apartment looking for Padme. But she wasn't here. He frowned, looking towards the Queen.  
'I wanted to tell Padme that I'm going to the Jedi Temple.'  
'Ah. I'll tell her. I sent her on an errand.' The Queen said.  
Anakin nodded, trying to swallow his disappointment. 'Okay.'  
'Do well and good luck.' 

* * *

Plagueis had been informed by Palpatine by a conversation he had with Dooku recently that Qui-Gon had apparently found a boy that was apparently a vergence in the Force. Qui-Gon supposedly believed he was the chosen one! He had to see it himself.  
He made his way to Palpatine's apartment.  
Outside however, Plagueis's alarm shot up as he saw two figures in what looked like Jedi robes. One was a large Ishi Tib, and the other was a smaller Gungan, both aquatic species. Both of them turned looking towards Plagueis.  
'I'm Hego Damask,' He introduced himself.  
'Oh of course,' The Ishi Tib said, nodding.  
'I'm here to see Palpatine,' Plagueis lied.  
The Ishi Tib's eyes blinked, dopily but he nodded and said nothing.  
Plagueis stepped through unchallenged. He was expecting two Jedi to be a little bit more protective of the queen. They let me through as easy as is.  
More disappointment. There was just one of the handmaidens that were present.  
'I'm here to speak to a guest of Senator Palpatine, a human boy.'  
'You mean Anakin?'  
'Yes.'  
'I'm not sure I should—'  
Plagueis called upon the Force. 'You have my permission to speak.'  
'I have permission to speak.'  
'Where is the boy?' Plagueis said, keeping his voice low.  
'I expect you can find him at the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon just left with him.'  
Plagueis found his mind suddenly reeling with thoughts. 'Oh right.' Was all he could muster. He turned and made his way out in a rush.  
'Everything good in there?' The Ishi Tib said.  
'Unfortunately, Palpatine isn't here.'  
'Oh yeah. Sorry about that.' The Ishi Tib replied.  
Fool, Plagueis thought. 

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were waiting when Anakin was being tested. Obi-Wan saw it as a forgone conclusion. He wouldn't be taken as a Jedi.  
'The boy won't pass the test.' Obi-Wan said finally breaking the silence.  
'Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you.'  
'Don't defy the Council again.'  
'I will do what I must, Obi-Wan.'  
'If you followed the council's orders, you'd be on it already. You deserve to be there.'  
Qui-Gon smiled. 'You have a lot to learn my young padawan.' 

* * *

There had been more discussions in the senate, Amidala, Jar Jar came back to the chambers, while Panaka had stayed with Palpatine to update her on any news. They were now welcomed by two new Jedi as well, stood standing by that were both aquatic species.  
'Yousa a Jedi?' Jar Jar said, staring at the other Gungan in the room.  
'Yesa mesa am a jedi, mesa Dria Hans.' The Gungan did a bow. He looked like any other gungan except an outer robe. Beneath he could glimpse a lightsaber.  
Queen Amidala looked amused watching them both.  
'Yous think yous people are gonna die?' Jar Jar said, flapping his head in her direction.  
Dria Hans also glanced her way.  
'I don't know Jar Jar,' Amidala said.  
'Gungans get pasted too eh?'  
'Nosa desa can't die' Dria Hans said.  
'I hope not.'  
'We grand warriors. We gotta grand army.'  
'Army?' Amidala said.  
'Yesa.' Both Gungans said.  
Amidala pondered that in her thoughts. She was going to ask questions about it but was interrupted when Panaka and Palpatine came rushing into the room.  
'Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Chancellor Valorum as Supreme Chancellor!' Panaka said.  
Palpatine smiled. 'A surprise I'm sure, but a welcome one. I will certainly put an end to corruption and end the Trade Federation's influence—'  
'Who else was nominated?' Amidala cut him off.'  
'Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Aks Moe of Malastare.' Panaka said.  
'The vote is tomorrow. I will be chancellor, I promise you.' Palpatine said.  
'I fear by the time you have taken control of the bureaucrats, there will be nothing left of our cites, our home.' Amidala said giving them a stern look.  
'I understand your concern Your Majesty, but at the time being they have control of our planet. Nothing we can do at the moment that can dislodge it.'  
'Perhaps. With the senate in transition, there is nothing I can do here. This is your arena. I must return to my home.'  
'Go back?' Palpatine's face paled. 'You will be in danger; they'll force you to sign the treaty!'  
'My fate will be no different to that of my people.' She turned to Panaka. 'Captain, ready my ship.'  
They started to make their way out of the chamber. 


	9. Chapter 9

In the council chambers both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been called in with Anakin stood by.  
'Finished we are,' Yoda said.  
'You were right.' Mace Windu said. 'He has a very high concentration of midi-chlorians.'  
'The Force is strong with him.' Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
Qui-Gon felt satisfaction. 'So is to be trained then.' He declared pre-emptively.  
'No.' Windu said quietly.  
'No? But he is the chosen one.'  
'Clouded the boy's future is. Masked by his youth. Sense much fear in him, I do.'  
'Very well then, I will train him. I take Anakin as my own apprentice.'  
'An apprentice you already have Qui-Gon,' Yoda said.  
'The code forbids it.' Windu said.  
'Obi-Wan is ready for the trials.' Qui-Gon declared.  
'I am ready.' Obi-Wan admitted, standing forward.  
'What you know of being ready?' Plo Koon said.  
'He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living force, but he is capable. There is little he can learn from me.' Qui-Gon said.  
'Our own counsel, we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has.' Yoda shook his head.  
'Now is not the time for this. The senate is voting tomorrow on a new chancellor and we've just heard from Master Summ Dim Phok that the Queen is returning to Naboo.'  
Qui-Gon nodded, though surprised Summ remembered he even had a comlink.  
'Go with her and see if these attackers reveal themselves.' Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
'We will decide later, what will be Anakin's fate.' Windu said.  
'He is under my charge, he has nowhere else to be.' Qui-Gon said.  
'We don't dispute that, Master Jinn.' Oppo Rancisis spoke for the first time.  
'May the Force be with you,' Windu said as Depa Billaba rose from her seat to join them.  
'Train him not!' Yoda snapped.

They left the council chambers, now accompanied by Depa Billaba. Billaba was once a padawan of Mace Windu. Qui-Gon explained to Anakin that he had done a mission with her just recently after the assassination attempt on Valorum by the Nebula Front. Billaba smiled at Anakin she seemed friendly enough.  
They went directly to the platform where the Queen's ship was waiting via air shuttle again. When they came off, Depa Billaba went on ahead up the ramp of the ship.  
'The boy is dangerous; they all can sense it why can't you?' Obi-Wan said quietly.  
'His fate is uncertain, but he is not dangerous.' Qui-Gon said. 'The council will decide Anakin's fate now get on board.'  
Obi-Wan resigned himself to walk up the ramp.  
'Master Qui-Gon, I don't want to be a problem.'  
'You won't be Anakin. I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me instead. Always remember your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll be safe. Then we'll return and settle this.'  
Anakin nodded and they went up the ramp. Anakin found Jar Jar inside.  
Jar Jar seemed excited, and so did Artoo Detoo, chirping away  
Anakin found himself smiling despite his disappointment with the Jedi council. Most people were in the main chamber where Anakin had been. At least they had brought some food. Anakin couldn't remember the last time he ate. There were pre-packaged foods in trays. Anakin helped himself to one, sitting down. He tore it open and began chewing everything, not knowing what any of it is.  
Soon enough the Nubian was taking off leaving Coruscant behind, and veering towards the deepness and mysteriousness of space.

Theed, it was still early hours of dawn. Maul was in the throne room with both Nute Gunray and Rune Haako as well as OOM-9.  
Maul had arrived recently. They had captured several of the human resistance people in the process, including one man called Solcar Briel and now a girl called Magneta. Though Magneta was now on the floor, choking.  
'Tell me where the gungan cities are located.' Maul repeated, staring at Rurui.  
Solcar finally gave in. He told them.  
Maul nodded but he didn't stop, he just extinguished the poor girl's life.  
Solcar gasped, he tried to move towards but was restrained.  
'We will now deal with the gungans,' Maul said.  
Gunray nodded, though still in awe of Maul's abilities. How they could they lose this battle?  
'Come with me.' Maul said to OOM-9.  
'Roger, roger.' OOM-9 replied.  
Several other battle droids followed Maul out of the throne room.  
'Tighten security on the detention camps as well.'  
'Roger, roger.' OOM-9 then relayed the orders. 'A detachment of droidekas is now on its way to secure the detention centres. I am also sending scouts to the cities of both Otoh Gunga and Otoh Mandrassa. We already wiped out some of them near the lakes.'  
'Good.' Maul replied.

Not long after that, as expected about eight STAP's left with the co-ordinates of the cities, splitting into two groups of two. As well as air-support from Vulture droids. The droids swooped overhead, shrieking through the skies. Some verging towards Otoh Gunga and the others Otoh Mandrassa.  
Drawing nearer to the locations—in this instance, Otoh Mandrassa they spotted a small number of gungans, primitive lifeforms. The droids from above rained laser fire down upon them. They scattered as soon as the first lasers hit the ground scorching the earth. The vultures broke off into twos coming around firing another batch of lasers. One casualty.  
Then another casualty.  
Then there was only two left.  
Running and presumably screaming. The vulture droids stopped firing. Letting them run, returning to base.

Maul was back in the throne room. There was a hologram of Darth Sidious.  
'The Queen is on her way to you. Force her to sign the treaty. Our informant, has told me that they have sent two more Jedi, so be wary.'  
'Yes my master,' Maul replied.

Everyone apart from the pilots were in the central chamber on the Nubian. They were waiting to hear what the Queen's plan was.  
'When we land, we're going to put an end to this invasion once and for all.' The Queen said, with confidence.  
Summ Dim Phok shared a knowing glance with Dria Hans, as if that was all that needed to be said with no plan of action at all—no strategy. How do five Jedi, a few handmaidens, maybe ten that have been trained as soldiers, as well as a droid and Jar Jar, defeat the armies of the Trade Federation.  
Qui-Gon was about to say such when Panaka beat him to it. 'When we land, they will arrest us, and will force us to sign the treaty.'  
Qui-Gon nodded. 'I don't know what you will accomplish from this.'  
'We are going to take back what is ours.' The Queen said, her voice the same, her face may as well have been carved of stone.  
'With what army?' Panaka said.  
'We can only protect you. There might be five of us, but we are still no match for the amount of droids that are available from the Trade Federation.'  
Her gaze drifted to Jar Jar. 'Jar Jar?' She called out.  
All eyes fell on Jar Jar.  
Obi-Wan felt his heart sink just about.  
'Mesa?' Jar Jar said.  
'I'm going to need your help.'  
Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon. He looked just as puzzled.

The Nubian had landed near the lakewater's edge, away from the city. It was almost mid-day, with a drizzle of grey clouds. They were all waiting for the return of Jar Jar and Dria Hans to come back.  
The Queen had yet revealed her plans other than making contact with the gungans. The handmaidens had changed from their normal outfits into more practical outfits, looking more like soldiers. They even had blasters strapped to their waists.  
Everyone was growing restless.  
Anakin was stood over to the side near R2-D2, and Summ Dim Phok was stood about three paces away.  
'My padawan will do his best, he knows what he's doing,' Master Phok said enthusiastically.  
Anakin wasn't sure whether he was talking to him or himself.  
Qui-Gon was stood with Obi-wan and Depa Billaba away from most.  
'If the Queen is wanting the Gungans here for a battle, a war with the Trade Federation, we cannot become involved. The Jedi have no authority to be involved.'  
'But our mission is to protect the queen and if a battle is required, it's still doing our duty.'  
They both turned looking at Depa.  
'Well, as a representative of the council, if that's what she intends, she better be prepared for a good strategy and as your padawan said, our duty is not only to protect her, but also root out this Sith Lord. Let the Force guide us here. See what comes of it.'  
They both nodded in agreement.  
'Master? I am sorry about earlier. I meant no disrespect to you. I don't wish to be difficult in the matter of the boy.' He said quietly.  
'Nor have you been. Honesty is never wrong. I did not lie when I told the council you were ready. You will be a great Jedi.' They smiled and shook hands.  
Almost soon after that, the two Gungans returned. Both splashing as they hit the surface.  
Water dripped from their bodies.  
With how cold it was back on the ship, Anakin glad it wasn't him.  
'Tis nobody dere,' Jar Jar said.  
Dria Hans nodded, shaking water from his body like some animal.  
'Do you think they were taken to the camps?'  
'Or wiped out?' Obi-Wan suggested.  
'Me no think so, dalee were nosa bodies.' Dria Hans said.  
'Gungans too smart. Wen dey in trouble, dey go to sacred place.'  
'Sacred place? Can you take us there?' Qui-Gon said.  
Jar Jar sighed.  
Dria Hans nodded. 'Yesa disa way.'

The Gungans led them skirting the swamp, then into a thick forest of massive trees, a following a water screened pathway connected a series of knolls. Anakin felt his panic when he heard the sounds of fighters passing overhead. Padme explained to him that they were the Trade Federation droid fighters.  
They kept on going for another ten minutes, now standing in marshy grasses. Jar Jar made some kind of noise, after searching for something.  
Eventually, Captain Tarpals and some other Gungan riders came into view riding their creatures.  
'Hey de ho cap'n tarpals!' Jar Jar greeted.  
Dria Hans also bowed.  
'Notta gain, Binks!'  
'We come ta see da boss.' Dria Hans said.  
Tarpals glanced from one to the other. 'Ouch time.'  
Tarpal, however did as told, led them deeper into the swamp, and they came into a clearing filled with Gungans. Not all of them were male. Some were female and even children.  
Qui-Gon could feel their grief. Some of them were now orphans, and refugees.  
They went further still to some ruins, occupied by Boss Nass.  
'Binks!? Whadda yous doen back?' Boss Nass roared. 'Who yous bring here ta da Gungan sacred place?'  
'I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo.' Amidala stepped forward.  
'Wesa no like da Naboo. Yous bring da machineks, dey bust up our homes. Yous all bombad! Yous all die mebbe.'  
Qui-Gon glanced around. They were surrounded by Gungan warriors, on their creatures with electropoles.  
'We wish to form an alliance with you.' Amidala said.  
'We no form nutten wit da naboo,'  
Abruptly Padme detached herself from the others.  
'Who's dis?' Tarpals said.  
Padme looked towards Boss Nass. 'I am Queen Amidala. This is my decoy, that serves from time to time as my bodyguard and decoy. I apologise for my deception but given the circumstances, it was necessary.' She spun looking around at the Jedi.  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the other Jedi exchanged a few glances. That was unexpected.  
Anakin was still in shock. He hadn't seen that coming.  
Padme spoke some more, 'The Trade Federation have destroyed much of our world, both our homes. If we don't stop it now, it will never end. I am asking…no I'm begging...you to help us.' She got down on one knee, bowing. Others followed.  
'Ho, ho, ho, me like dis, dis good. Yous no think yous greater den da gungans!'

'We have found there ship by the swamp.' Gunray said to the hologram of Lord Sidious.  
'This is an unexpected move. Be patient. Let them make the first move.' Sidious said.  
Maul nodded.  
'You will have your jedi. But there's now four of them. One just a padawan, and the other a master. Fortunate it's not Master Yoda or one of the other council members.'  
Maul agreed. He might have killed a council member already and his padawan. But taking out four Jedi is a stretch. He happened to be following him after he had killed an informant, collecting a holocron with the information about this actual battle and invasion. If they had found out about earlier, might not have turned out this way. The seeds of the darkside had been sown. 


	10. Chapter 10

They all gathered together to discuss plans. Strategies. Panaka and Summ Dim Phok were to go on reconnaissance of the city. Master Phok offered rather than being picked.  
Boss Nass trundled up to Jar Jar. 'Yous bring da Gungans and naboo together. Tis very brave thing.'  
'Tis nutten.' Jar Jar said.  
'So we make yous bombad general in da army.'  
'What? General?' Jar Jar fainted.  
Dria Hans helped him out.  
Shortly after that though, Panaka piloting a speeder, alongside three other speeders returned. Panaka hopped out. It was promising. There were a few more soldiers with him.  
'I think we got about without being detected, Your Highness,' Panaka said.  
'What's the situation?' Padme said.  
'Before I left, I gave out orders for a resistance. Some got caught in the process. Others are still in the detention camps. But I managed to contact some of them, like Rurui here.' Panaka nodded to a young, blonde haired man in uniform.  
'Good.'  
'The Trade Federation army is larger than anticipated.'  
'I don't intend to win it.' Padme said. 'It's going to be a distraction.'  
'I see what you're doing. You're going to draw out the main army while have another force sneak inside the city?' Depa Billaba said.  
'Exactly.'  
'It can work. But many Gungans will be killed.' Qui-Gon said.  
Boss Nass snorted, waving a hand.  
'But if you had access to ships or fighters, you could help take out the ship in orbit.' Obi-Wan said.  
'We do. And that's my next thought. It will help lower Gungan casualties.'  
'Even if this all goes to plan, if the Viceroy escapes, he'll bring a larger army. Another one.' Obi-Wan said darkly.  
'That's why we mustn't fail.' Padme said.  
Once the strategy had been done, Dria approached his master.  
'Can mesa gos and fight alongside da Gungan Army?' Dria asked.  
Suum Dim Phok sucked in a breath. 'Of course. You are a great padawan and have learnt much. You will go far.'  
'Thank yousa master may da Force be with yousa.'  
'May the Force be with you.' 

'The Queen is more foolish than I thought,' The hologram of Sidious remarked.  
'We are sending all available droids to meet her army that seems to be assembling near the swamp. A primitive army at that.' Gunray said.  
Sidious went silent for a few moments. 'Keep a small contingent behind. At least six to ten destroyer droids. And two squads of battle droids. Perhaps more. With four Jedi we don't know what their next move after that is. The Jedi shouldn't be involved because of the covenant.'  
'Otherwise, I can proceed?' Gunray said.  
'Wipe them, out. All of them.'

Later in the day, the wind was blowing, and heat rose of the grasslands. It was hot for some. Cooler for others compared to the heat faced on Tatooine.  
It was fairly silent.  
At least until the sound of the Trade Federation's army appeared in large vehicles, skimming across the rolling grassy plains.  
Coming out to meet such an army was the Gungan army, that came out in their thousands, riding numerous creatures, with armour strapped to their bodies, and weapons at the ready. They carried long-shafted energy spears and metal handled ball slings for their boomas. Accompanying them were very large creatures called Fambaa, which carried the shield generators—so that when they linked they'd form a big enough shield.  
Jar Jar was riding at the front, near Captain Tarpals, and General, Ceel. As well as Jedi Padawan Dria Hans. He stood confidently enough.  
'Tis very bombad.' Jar Jar muttered.

The city itself wasn't entirely cleared out of all droids. There was still a strong contingent of battle droids in the city on patrols. As well as at least one tank in the plaza. The plan was firstly get to the hangar bay and seize the Starfighters.  
Anakin was crouching down as others got into position. The Jedi were talking amongst themselves though one seemed to be missing. There was supposed to be four Jedi. But before he could dwell much on that thought, Padme came over to him.  
'Sorry I didn't tell you. I had to keep it a secret. I hope you understand.'  
'It's okay.' Anakin replied.  
'Good.' Padme replied.  
Anakin was quickly drawn back to the Jedi. What would happen if something happened to them? If they got hurt? It sent a shiver down his spine. Anakin moved over to them.  
'Where is your padawan?' Depa Billaba was saying to that other Jedi master.  
'Ah, he's gone to fight alongside the Gungan army.'  
'Technically breaking the covenant.'  
'I apologise. I didn't realise.'  
'Too late now. Never mind. Hopefully this will be over quick.'  
Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. 'Make sure when we get inside you get cover.'  
Anakin hesitated but nodded.  
Panaka gave the signal to his other fighters. The speeder opened fire on the tank, a powerful shot hitting it straight into the side. Blasting it, and the droids around. Other droids retaliated in response.  
The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, deflecting incoming lasers as they made way across to the hangar bay.

The Fambaa were spaced evenly between lines. There were Gungans drawn not only from Otoh Gunga but other cities such as Otoh Mandrassa, and Umberbool city. The Gungans got themselves ready.  
The Trade Federation army looked formidable. Lines of tanks, STAPS and AATs formed the first row. Behind them a fair few paces were the larger transports. Not a single warrior that was flesh and blood. In between the smaller and larger vehicles were the dangerous, nimble three-legged droidekas. At least the fambaa were in place now. The big turbines roaring to life and a blue shield came up, encompassing the whole Gungan army.  
Almost as soon as it came up, OOM-9 with a signal of the hand, ordered the AAT's to begin firing lasers straight at it. Their AAT's all fired at least two rounds into the shield. The shield managed to hold.  
The Gungans readied themselves. It was coming. Especially it went silent again when the AAT's finished firing. The larger transports started to open up now, revealing racks and racks of unpacked droids. Thousands of battle droids began to be positioned. They all stood up on command and armed. The droids began to walk straight towards them.  
'Ouch time mebbe,' Tarpals said.  
Dria Hans pulled his lightsaber free, igniting a green blade with a snap-hiss.  
The droids started to walk through the shield unaffected.  
The gungans retaliated throwing boomas, the purple-blue energy balls. That exploded with a blue pulse as they hit a few droids, disabling them.  
Ceel gave the order to charge which Tarpals followed. Jar Jar sighed following the orders.  
Dria Hans sent a force push at the nearest droid, before sending a deflecting laser shot back at a droid. It was quickly replaced as another brushed past it and fired. The first casualty went down as far as Jar Jar or Dria could tell. Jar Jar's eyes widened at the sight of death while Dria seemed to manage.  
But more droids came through the shield. Worse still the droids that came curled up in a ball came rolling past.  
Dria dashed forwards cut down a battle droid's cutting its blaster in half. He force pushed it away and swung his lightsaber in an arc twirling his body around in a 160 degree turn—anticipating another droid as another battle droid was coming, and somehow managed to slice one of the rolling droids while still in movement. Molten metal went flying. Dria glanced surprised at that. He hadn't even seen the roller-droid coming towards him. Another battle droid fired at him. He deflected it sending it wildly away. He force pushed the droid away. He caught his breath as another one rolled past on his left. More and more battle droids came through the shield.  
A droideka unravelled and fired its deadly twin-dual lasers. It cut through Gungans. Ceel ordered Gungans to fill in the gaps, throwing more boomas. One booma went into a droidekas, with the same impact, sending an electric pulse through the droid, killing it.

The Jedi alongside Anakin, Padme, Panaka, R2 and the rest of them rushed through the hangar bay doors. Droids fired back. Jedi were deflecting laser after laser. Depa Billaba sent a force push knocking two battle droids careening across the floor before breaking up into pieces. She was very impressive—even more  
'Get to your ships!' Padme shouted as she spun firing well timed precise shots, killing a second droid. Then a third.  
Lasers were crisscrossing the air or being redirected by Jedi. Pilots were starting to free R2 units from storage, and loading them up into starfighters, even Artoo was loaded up onto a starfighter. Anakin crouched behind a starfighter, but it pulled away shortly, exposing him once more. He ran across the hangar bay, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire and get injured. He didn't want to make things worse for himself. He saw the pilots starting to leave now. One of the last to leave got hit by something on the way out—not getting too far before went on a nose dive with smoke and fire rushing out of it and then it was gone.  
Anakin climbed up into the only starfighter left behind. He heard the familiar beep of Artoo Detoo behind him, tweeting.  
'Where are you going?' Anakin poked out of the cockpit.  
'You stay there!' Qui-Gon said.  
'But I—'  
'Stay in that cockpit.'  
Anakin wanted to help more than this. He wished he could help them. Make a difference.  
Anakin could only watch as the large group, with the four Jedi starting to move towards one of the exits, but more droids entered the hangar bay—the Jedi continued to persist in deflecting them and cutting them to pieces.

Cracks were beginning to grow in the Gungan Army. Droidekas were killing many Gungans, far more than they could have imagined—but with the added B1 Battle droids were slowly turning it into a slaughter.  
Dria Hans was getting far too tired; his energy was draining which was the same for most of the combatants. In the corner of his eye he saw Jar Jar being tossed like a doll off his Kaadu that got hit with lasers. The creature falling. For a moment Dria thought Jar Jar had been killed but he emerged, miraculously unscathed moments later. But the shields were still holding.  
Dria heard shouting voices, Ceel but he had no clue what they said. He wished his master was here to help. He would know what to do. He kept going deflecting another laser. Other Gungan warriors rallied around him throwing weapons, and boomas, taking out a few more droids. But there were more droidekas unleashed from the transports. They came like a swarm across the land, entering the shields, easily replacing those that had been lost. It was very discouraging. Dria sighed, wanting to give up. Apart of him was glad his master wasn't here, happy that he didn't see him struggling like this. He just wanted it to be over. He had never witnessed so much death before. It was made worse that they were all a part of his kin.  
Another Gungan chucked a booma at a droid, just destroying another droid before it fired on Dria. Dria scratched an ear, turning.  
Jar Jar was running away from pursuing droidekas, two of them at least were closing in like predators. He flung himself towards the closest thing, a fleeing wagon. Instead of climbing on the back of it, he opened it. 'Tis bombad!' Jar Jar shouted, flailing his arms, running out of the way as large boomas came tumbling out. Jar Jar danced out of the way.  
One of the energy balls, boomas, rolled into an incoming droideka, destroying it with its EMP effect.  
'Tis good, mebbe,' A Gungan said nearby.  
But then the battle took a turn for the worse, the droids had fired at the fambaa creatures, one of them finally went down with the generator exploding. The shield fading.  
OOM-9 watching this, ordered the AAT's to advance. They came skimming forwards, firing large cannons.  
Ceel started to call a retreat. One of the AAT's powered a shot and fired it straight at him. He went tumbling off his Kaadu.  
Dria Hans gathering the force, as much energy as he could muster, dashed over to him. He tried to help him, but as he saw Ceel, he was already gone. He turned seeing a droideka firing lasers at him, he deflected them but then he realised that wasn't the main problem. He glimpsed the AAT's tanks was still aiming towards him. Before he could think, to do about it as he was still deflecting lasers from the droideka—it fired another shot, then another two with its side cannons. The last thing Dria saw was a flash of red, followed by blackness. 


	11. Chapter 11

The hangar bay was near empty except for their own team. Padme and Panaka led the team to the hangar exit. The bay doors swung open revealing a tall figure, wearing the black cloak. Everyone stopped in their tracks.  
It was the same figure that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.  
The strange aquatic creature, Master Phok was the closest Jedi to him. He fumbled for his lightsaber, but he started to drop it.  
The next thing he was suddenly hit by an explosive sound followed by searing pain. Shards of his lightsaber went everywhere.  
The Sith Lord's face was expressionless as he drew his lightsaber, activating it with two blades. He beckoned the Jedi to come forwards. Phok backed away, in some considerable pain. Depa Billaba saw to him. She placed both hands around his hand and started to call the Force to her, healing his injured hand. Of course he had lost half of two of his fingers—the Force healing wouldn't regrow the fingers but it would certainly decrease the pain as she directed Force energy to do so.  
Anakin had been watching that had from the cockpit. He had never seen anything like that. The Sith had barely moved a step and yet managed to do so much damage like that?  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan ignited two lightsabers, Qui-Gon igniting a green lightsaber, and Obi-Wan's own blue lightsaber, both taking similar Ataru, Form IV opening stances. They began duelling in the middle of the hangar bay. Anakin watched with amazement at the ferocity, and tenacity of that Sith Lord as he performed another feat of acrobatics, doing a back flip and landing perfectly on both feet. He spun his double-sided lightsaber deflecting a strike from Qui-Gon and then one from Obi-Wan almost seamlessly.  
At the same time, Padme and the group moved away and on the other side of the hangar, droidekas appeared. Three of them came rolling into the hangar bay through a doorway and went into their battle mode. Immediately they began firing. One or two soldiers got hit. Even one of the handmaidens took a glancing blow of a laser. Depa Billaba was now finished with Summ Dim and now moved onto healing Sabe, healing her with the Force as well. Things were looking bad. Master Phok didn't look too good, he looked distressed.  
'Artoo we've got to help…somehow.' Anakin declared.  
But Artoo was already ahead of him, plugging himself into the starfighter, powering up the engines. Anakin fell back into his seat. 'Okay now…what does what?' He wondered. He started pressing buttons and managed to wheel the starfighter to face the droidekas.  
'Now what?' Anakin looked up to see another soldier fall to his death in a crumpled heap. It made the pressure rise up inside him. He pulled on something. The ship began to shake—a reaction shift to the stabilisers. Anakin pulled on something else. Lasers fired out—the starfighter cannons. He fired several shots, and they reduced the first droideka to a smouldering heap. Then a second that gave Padme and the companions to leave. Though the Jedi lingered.  
Why did it have to be Qui-Gon fighting the Sith Lord? Was he one of the best swordsman they had?  
Anakin had to push that to the back of his mind, the remaining droideka was coming towards him now. And began firing.  
'Shields have to be up!' Anakin punched more buttons, not knowing exactly what they did. He flipped switches and the afterburner ignited with a rumble. Then the steering wheel broke free of Anakin's grip.  
'What's happening?' Anakin said.  
Anakin could only watch as the cockpit hood slid into place, locking him in for sure.  
'Artoo?'  
Artoo beeped, and tweeted.  
'I know I pushed something…'  
Came Artoo's reply on the cockpit screen as he beeped some more.  
'Autopilot? Override it!' Anakin shouted.  
The starfighter had quickly left the hangar bay, and into Naboo's atmosphere, leaving the battle behind and entering space.  
The comm system squawked.  
'Enemy fighters straight ahead.'  
'Copy that Rurui.' Someone else said.  
Anakin could see them now, the small dots engaging with other dots and sat near them was a larger Trade Federation ship. The same one he'd seen on the way into the planet.  
'Get us off the autopilot, Artoo!' Anakin shrieked.

The last droideka had been destroyed.  
'Was that Anakin?' Depa Billaba said, turning to Master Phok.  
'Maybe. I don't know.' Master Phok replied. 'Should we help with Master Jinn?'  
'They can handle it. Unless you want too.'  
Phok frowned. 'I will help them out.'  
'I'll see to the Queen then.' Depa Billaba left the room, hurrying after Padme.  
Master Phok turned his attention to the two Jedi. He approached, cautiously. He'd already experienced the Sith using Force combustion proficiently. He was obviously well trained in the Force as much as he was in the lightsaber arts. He saw Obi-wan drive yet another strike but the Sith deflected it with ease, then deflected a follow up stab from Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan then tried a low strike aiming for the legs but the Sith performed a Sai movement, leaping away from the attack. He seemed to be moving toward a doorway. He outstretched a hand and used telekinesis to throw a crate towards the door behind him. The doors opened revealing a massive room behind. Massive generators and catwalks. The power station.  
The Sith led them into the room, spinning his blade around him, sending a low sweeping strike to try and catch either off-guard. But Qui-Gon leapt a foot back, narrowly missing his leg. Obi-Wan parried it, sabers clashing momentarily before the Sith broke the deadlock, stepping a foot back before Force leaping upwards onto a higher up catwalk, a bridge leading across.  
Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed very quickly.  
Master Phok, breathing rapidly. He reached out with the Force, and forced into a jump.  
He landed a bit behind the others. It was very narrow. He couldn't see where he'd be able to help the Jedi. And then he saw something, he saw the Sith kick Obi-Wan knocking him off the railing. Taking advantage of that Qui-Gon quickly pressed on sending the Sith Lord down below as well. Qui-Gon followed.  
Master Phok jumped after them, landing near Obi-Wan. He helped him.  
'Thanks,' Obi-Wan muttered, distracted. He looked up to see Qui-Gon on a catwalk above.  
The two Jedi leapt up onto the same catwalk.  
The Sith seemed to be leading him down a small, narrow walkway.  
Qui-Gon did a 180 degree turn spinning, followed by a low strike that cut through the air, the Sith already anticipating had moved out of the way of the strike. But Qui-Gon sent another quick strike catching some of his robes, burning through it entirely and grazing his flesh. He sneered but carried on moving backwards. His pain threshold must be incredible—a seasoned warrior.  
'Qui-Gon!' Obi-Wan shouted.  
But Qui-Gon must not have heard him.  
In the walkway they had gone, lasers, ricocheted off buzzer struts, pulsing in a red light, in five different points in the corridor.  
Qui-Gon was caught only one wall away while the other two did not get even past the first wall. With a moment for reflection, they were in the service corridor for the melting pit, the disposal unit of the power station's residue. Qui-Gon dropped into a meditative crouch, their sabers deactivated for now.

Depa Billaba, using the Force to enhance her speed, and her heightened senses, very quickly caught up to Padme and Panaka along with the soldiers. Someone had to still be protecting the queen. There were droids left behind to garrison the city—more than anticipated. Depa parried and deflected incoming bolts, redirecting them with precision. She cut droids down with swift strokes—any that got too close that the others hadn't shot down.  
They had to use underground tunnels, to avoid the majority of droids, opting to use a more cautious approach.  
They came into the palace, far quicker than they expected. They were entering through a bridge from one of the watchtowers, entering and then making their way to the throne room. At least until a squad of B1 battle droids rounded the corner and opened fire. Depa Billaba called upon the Force and sent a force push at some of the droids sending them flying back against the wall crumpling before as the others got to cover.  
'We have no time for this captain!' Padme shouted.  
Panaka fired at the window as Depa redirected another incoming laser and sent it straight at the droid.  
The rest of them except Depa, took flight through the window. Some of the soldiers killed another droid or two along the way before leaving. Once they had disappeared, Depa dispatched with the remaining droids. She stood still, gathering herself, catching her breath.

*

Anakin was now in a space dogfight, between the Naboo, and the Trade Federation. His starfighter still locked into autopilot but fortunately his fighter was performing erratic manoeuvres. There were splashes of colour as starfighters around him exploded in bright pulses of light.  
Artoo beeped and whistled very loudly.  
Anakin looked up to see droid fighters coming straight towards him.  
'Get us off autopilot!'  
Artoo whistled again.  
'Oh, I have control?'  
Anakin jammed the thrusters left, causing the starfighter to bank sharply to the left. The fighters shot past.  
'That was tense.'  
Anakin whipped his fighter, turning towards the centre of the battle. Another incoming fighter loomed in his sights.  
'Can I shoot?' He pulled on the trigger. Nothing happened.  
Artoo beeped, indicating a switch.  
Anakin punched the button but instead the fighter increased in speed, soaring past the fighter, rather than shooting.  
But now he seemed to be heading towards the flagship, the massive droid control ship. Laser blasts rippled past him. He sharply banked right, and then all the way into a spin. A neat little trick but he drew another droid starfighter, on his tail. Anakin jammed the thruster bars, speeding along the hull of the control ship, twisting, and turning. Laser fire whizzing past.  
As he neared the ship's tail, a laser made contact sending him into a stomach turning spin. Artoo began screaming loud beeps. He was hurtling directly toward the hull of the droid ship. Things got worse when canonfire from the massive turrets of the control ship began to bare on him with weapons.  
But he regained control after wrestling for it, and he was past them in seconds, and went straight into the hangar bay of the control ship. He struggled to keep the ship airbourne, passing B1 battle droids and droidekas along the way. The starfighter hit the deck, and bounced along the ground with a horrible, gut wrenching thud, followed by a scraping of metal but finally came to a halt.  
Anakin sighed in relief. Artoo beeped.  
'Lights are all red. Everything's over heated.'  
Artoo beeped again.  
Anakin looked up.  
The droids took notice and started to approach. Droidekas flanking the squad.  
'Oh no..' Anakin whispered.

Padme, Panaka and the other soldiers appeared on the upper level of the palace, smashing through another window and coming into the corridor. They started to make their way down the corridor. But they were quickly pinned between droids. B1 battle droids and droidekas. And they had lost sight of the Jedi. The droidekas were unshielded but still deadly.  
'Hands up!' The battle droid said.  
'Lower your weapons. They win this round.' Padme said.  
'But…' Panaka argued.  
'Lower them!' She argued, dropping her weapon. She sent a quick transmission with her comlink as the droids approached.

The battle on the plains, with the Gungans weren't doing much better.  
Jar Jar was sullen after witnessing the death of the Gungan Jedi. He had rushed over to try and help him. But he was already gone by the time he'd reached him. Jar Jar's shoulders slumped just as one of the boomas hit the AAT bringing it crashing into the ground.  
Ceel ordered the retreat.  
Other Gungans that were still on their kaadu, the majority on foot. Two AAT's were closing in. One fired a shot, that blasted a Gungan. Another AAT fired and it hit Ceel sending his Kaadu tumbling to the ground, crushing Ceel in the process. Jar Jar rushed over to him now. It turned out he was only partially crushed beneath the creature.  
'…run…Jar Jar..' Ceel mumbled before his eyes closed.  
Jar Jar started to flee.  
The droids were closing in, picking off a few stragglers.  
STAPS swooped in between them firing lasers, but also seemingly driving all of the Gungans together, unknown to any of them at that point.

In the palace Depa Billaba started to use the Force to guide her. She could still hear the sounds of lasers being fired around the hallway. She moved as quickly as possible, her blade deactivated now. She had never been here before, let alone the palace. But she wasn't lost. She was fully relying on the Force to guide her.

Obi-Wan and Master Phok were still waiting. Obi-Wan was furious, that he had allowed himself be trapped this far behind. But not only that, he was furious that Master Phok had chosen to help him rather than him.  
'We're going to have to be quick to catchup,' Obi-Wan stated.  
Master Phok nodded.  
Obi-Wan stared down the corridor, waiting for the lasers to pause.  
Qui-Gon was still in meditation. Qui-Gon looked tired but he was drawing upon the force to try and bring some of that energy back. While the Sith was binding a wound. He looked over in their direction, staring at Obi-Wan and Master Phok, he gave them a wicked glare when they made eye contact.  
A second or two later, the laser beams warding the service went off.  
The two Jedi sprinted off. Obi-Wan with his lightsaber held.  
Qui-Gon was up on his feet as well, his green lightsaber hissing back to life, the Sith Lord and him managed to get past the lot.  
However Obi-Wan and Phok heard the capacitators kick in again just as they reached the last one. They'd cleared all the gates but one.  
'Damn.' Obi-Wan muttered.  
They could only watch as Qui-Gon duelled the Sith alone on a narrow ledge that encircled the melting pit itself. Obi-Wan hoped that his master could hold on just a little bit longer.  
Qui-Gon pressed on the attack, sparks flying as he sent a flurry of strikes aiming for his midsection, hoping that the Sith wouldn't be able to bare down with the saberstaff, in close combat quarters. The Sith flipped into the air moving across the melting pit but Qui-Gon was there in on him in a second, in full flow, doing a 180 degree turn as he closed in on him sending a strike up to the head. But the Sith of course started to go on the offense again as Qui-Gon began to grow weary again.  
The sith struck powerful blows, that Qui-Gon deflected, and then counter-attacked. The Sith parried downwards and then whirled swiftly to the right and with his back to the Jedi master made a reverse lunge. Qui-Gon attempted to parry it but he was too late. The redblade hit is midsection, cutting through clothes, and flesh, straight to the bone. Qui-Gon dropped to his knees, his lightsaber clattering to the floor as the Sith pulled away.  
'Nooo!' Obi-Wan shouted.  
The Sith turned towards the two Jedi. The stare in his eyes said everything. One Jedi down, two to go.

Gunray and Rune Haako were present in the throne room, overseeing the battle on the plains. Gunray had been anxious, as the Sith had been gone far too long and the battle had supposed to have been far away from here but a contingent had appeared here. But now they had received word that some of the Queen's handmaidens had been captured.  
Gunray saw the droids bringing them into the throne room. He recognised Panaka but his eyes fixed on one of the handmaidens.  
Realisation came, that it was the Queen, without her robes and make-up. She looked even younger than she had been before. There was something odd about it but Gunray couldn't put his finger on it.  
'Your Highness.' Gunray said.  
'Viceroy.' She replied.  
'Your little insurrection is at an end. The Gungan army is retreating. The Jedi are being dealt with elsewhere. You're now my captive.'  
'Am I?' She said.  
She spoke quietly but with confidence.  
Gunray didn't like that at all. 'Yes you are. Now let's get down to business of signing the treaty.'  
The throne room was occupied by about a dozen B1 battle droids as well as two unshielded droidekas.  
But then there was a sudden noise of blasters being fired outside the throne room.  
'Six of you go and investigate. The rest stay here.' Gunray snapped.  
Before the droids even reached the door, several figures came through the door. The Queen adorning her normal robes and dress. That looked like the real Queen, rather than this decoy. And worse still, a Jedi. A female Jedi was accompanying her.  
'No one's signing your treaty!' The Queen shouted.  
They were all armed with blasters, except the Jedi holding an ignited lightsaber.  
Maul was supposed to be dealing with the Jedi!  
Depa Billaba sent a force wave straight at one of the droidekas sending it flying backwards against the wall, breaking into pieces as the soldiers shot down the battle droids. Depa engaged the other droideka as it mowed down two more soldiers with lasers—using that as a distraction she used the Force to send it hurling backwards, suffering the same fate as the other.  
In seconds Gunray and Haako were alone.  
'Seal the doors.' Panaka shouted.  
Soldiers did just that.  
'Looks like we can try again.' The handmaiden said.  
Gunray realised he'd been deceived. She was the real queen after all.  
'This is the end of your occupation.' She said.  
The Jedi was hovering behind her.  
'More droids will be coming inside and break the doors down.' Gunray said.  
'By the time they do, this battle will be over.' The Queen said confidently.

Both Jedi were finally free of the lasers. Obi-Wan raced in first, on the left. Master Phok came in on the right. He called upon the Force in the palm of his left hand and used a Force Blinding, a powerful flash of light took Maul by surprise—momentarily distracting him long enough as Obi-Wan barrelled into him, unleashing a fury of powerful strikes catching the Sith totally off-guard.  
Master Phok called Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him, into his open left hand. His weaker hand. But it would have to do for now. Obi-Wan was already forcing him across the room. Master Phok came in on the other side, closing the distance between them.  
Both of them were now pressing the attack, the Sith was still ferocious even on the defensive. Obi-Wan sent a number of strikes, one that was so strong that it severed the Sith's weapon—destroying one of the blades. He flipped over Obi-Wan landing back towards the exit. Both came on him again though. The sith sent a low sweeping strike that Obi-wan deflected with a downward parry. The Sith then called upon the darkside sending a force push at Obi-Wan, knocking him off balance—and then he was about to follow through with a killing blow but it was interrupted by the Jedi Master. Master Phok sent a force push of his own sending him backwards. Maul was thrown a few feet back of balance, hitting the ground, rolling to the side. He quickly regained his composure.  
Master Phok engaged him again sending a half-hearted strike towards his legs, that Maul parried just as Obi-Wan re-joined the battle. The Sith sent a knee strike towards Phok distracting before sending a strike across the arm. Phok grunted and went stumbling backwards. Maul sent an object flying at him that crashed into him and both of them went into the wall. Phok grunted, the lightsaber falling back to the ground.  
Obi-Wan came at him striking again but he returned blow for blow, a powerful stroke that knocked Obi-Wan off balance completely. He lost his footing, before he sent a kick that sent him over the edge. In his desperation he caught hold of a metal rung just above the pit. He stared up at a triumphant Sith. He had somehow outwitted three Jedi, and bested three Jedi. The Sith kicked Obi-Wan's saber off the edge.

'This isn't good…' Anakin said, looking back at his controls. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was running out of time.  
'Can you do anything?' Anakin called.  
Artoo beeped but it was too late.  
The droids were on him. Almost.  
Artoo whistled. And then Anakin heard the sound of switches clicking. Artoo was still trying to save their skins.  
Anakin saw the lights change from red to green. 'We're up and running.' Anakin said.  
Just as the first droid raised its weapon.  
Anakin powered up the engines and then reached for the deflectors. 'Shields up!'  
The lasers bounced and ricocheted off the shields.  
'The guns are off too, let's show them!' Anakin shouted.  
Artoo beeped loudly.  
Anakin punched in the firing buttons and held them down as he rotated the fighter clockwise in the hangar bay. The fighter's lasers ripped droids apart before they could even think to flee. Even a droideka was destroyed.  
Acting of his own accord rather than thought, he threw a double hinged switch to the right.  
Blue torpedoes raced out of the starfighter, overpassing the remaining droideka.  
'Damn! Missed…' Anakin said.  
The torpedoes overshot everything before going into a vent.  
Anakin threw the thruster bars forward, forcing the fighter to go forwards, shooting across the hangar deck before being catapulted into space just as the ship around him started to explode.

Maul walked, hovering above the edge of the pit, staring down in triumph at the Jedi.  
It is almost finished. That will be five Jedi in just a few weeks. A tally indeed, Maul thought to himself. But he was surprised. They were both certainly stronger than the ones he had faced, the Qermian Jedi Master and his padawan. There was still one more Jedi left to kill after this one, but hopefully she will have been dealt with.  
There was a sudden grunting noise, that didn't come from the Jedi below.  
Maul tilted his head. One of the Jedi was still alive? Somehow?  
He started to walk when suddenly the Jedi down below jumped up drawing the fallen Jedi's saber igniting it and then slashing it across his chest, taking him by surprise. Maul grunted before the young Jedi sent a force push knocking him off into the pit. The darkness swallowing him up.

'Wow, this was way better than podracing!' Anakin shouted.  
Anakin zigzagged, and spun trying to throw the chasing droid fighters off him as he tried to escape the ensuing explosion.  
'What's happening to the control ship, bravo leader?' Someone's voice came through the comm.  
'It's blowing up from the inside.'  
'It wasn't us.'  
'There's one coming from the ship now!'  
'Yippeee!' Anakin shouted.  
The entire droid ship exploded in a great blast of flame, metal being blasted everywhere.

Blaster shots hammered into the throne room's door. They were running out of time. But then everything went quiet.  
'What happened?' Panaka said.  
'Try communications.' Depa Billaba suggested.  
'Do it.'

On the grasslands, the Gungan army had been almost entirely encircled and surrounded by droids. Tanks as well as destroyer droids and b1's had been gearing up to arrest them for the detention camps.  
Jar Jar could only hope things had gone better for everyone else than it had here.  
'Tis very bombad,' Tarpals muttered near him.  
Suddenly all the droids started shaking and stopped moving. They all started to crumple, dropping their weapons. STAPS crashed, some of them colliding into tanks. Another slammed straight into a destroyer droid.  
'Dis crazy.' A gungan said.

Obi-Wan rushed over to Qui-Gon. 'Master…'  
'Too late.'  
'No!'  
'You must promise me, to teach the boy…' Qui-Gon said.  
'Yes master.'  
'He is the chosen one…'  
Qui-Gon's eyes lost focus, fading out.  
Obi-Wan just cried softly for a while.  
Until there was a grunt. For a split second he thought he'd come back but it was Master Phok opening his eyes.  
Obi-Wan went over to him and helped him to his feet.  
'Steady…' Master Phok winced from the pain but he was still standing. 


	12. Chapter 12

**The hangar bay was near empty except for their own tea** m. Padme and Panaka led the team to the hangar exit. The bay doors swung open revealing a tall figure, wearing the black cloak. Everyone stopped in their tracks.  
It was the same figure that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.  
The strange aquatic creature, Master Phok was the closest Jedi to him. He fumbled for his lightsaber, but he started to drop it.  
The next thing he was suddenly hit by an explosive sound followed by searing pain. Shards of his lightsaber went everywhere.  
The Sith Lord's face was expressionless as he drew his lightsaber, activating it with two blades. He beckoned the Jedi to come forwards. Phok backed away, in some considerable pain. Depa Billaba saw to him. She placed both hands around his hand and started to call the Force to her, healing his injured hand. Of course he had lost half of two of his fingers—the Force healing wouldn't regrow the fingers but it would certainly decrease the pain as she directed Force energy to do so.  
Anakin had been watching that had from the cockpit. He had never seen anything like that. The Sith had barely moved a step and yet managed to do so much damage like that?  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan ignited two lightsabers, Qui-Gon igniting a green lightsaber, and Obi-Wan's own blue lightsaber, both taking similar Ataru, Form IV opening stances. They began duelling in the middle of the hangar bay. Anakin watched with amazement at the ferocity, and tenacity of that Sith Lord as he performed another feat of acrobatics, doing a back flip and landing perfectly on both feet. He spun his double-sided lightsaber deflecting a strike from Qui-Gon and then one from Obi-Wan almost seamlessly.  
At the same time, Padme and the group moved away and on the other side of the hangar, droidekas appeared. Three of them came rolling into the hangar bay through a doorway and went into their battle mode. Immediately they began firing. One or two soldiers got hit. Even one of the handmaidens took a glancing blow of a laser. Depa Billaba was now finished with Summ Dim and now moved onto healing Sabe, healing her with the Force as well. Things were looking bad. Master Phok didn't look too good, he looked distressed.  
'Artoo we've got to help…somehow.' Anakin declared.  
But Artoo was already ahead of him, plugging himself into the starfighter, powering up the engines. Anakin fell back into his seat. 'Okay now…what does what?' He wondered. He started pressing buttons and managed to wheel the starfighter to face the droidekas.  
'Now what?' Anakin looked up to see another soldier fall to his death in a crumpled heap. It made the pressure rise up inside him. He pulled on something. The ship began to shake—a reaction shift to the stabilisers. Anakin pulled on something else. Lasers fired out—the starfighter cannons. He fired several shots, and they reduced the first droideka to a smouldering heap. Then a second that gave Padme and the companions to leave. Though the Jedi lingered.  
 _Why did it have to be Qui-Gon fighting the Sith Lord? Was he one of the best swordsman they had?  
_ Anakin had to push that to the back of his mind, the remaining droideka was coming towards him now. And began firing.  
'Shields have to be up!' Anakin punched more buttons, not knowing exactly what they did. He flipped switches and the afterburner ignited with a rumble. Then the steering wheel broke free of Anakin's grip.  
'What's happening?' Anakin said.  
Anakin could only watch as the cockpit hood slid into place, locking him in for sure.  
'Artoo?'  
Artoo beeped, and tweeted.  
'I know I pushed something…'  
Came Artoo's reply on the cockpit screen as he beeped some more.  
'Autopilot? Override it!' Anakin shouted.  
The starfighter had quickly left the hangar bay, and into Naboo's atmosphere, leaving the battle behind and entering space.  
The comm system squawked.  
'Enemy fighters straight ahead.'  
'Copy that Rurui.' Someone else said.  
Anakin could see them now, the small dots engaging with other dots and sat near them was a larger Trade Federation ship. The same one he'd seen on the way into the planet.  
'Get us off the autopilot, Artoo!' Anakin shrieked.

The last droideka had been destroyed.  
'Was that Anakin?' Depa Billaba said, turning to Master Phok.  
'Maybe. I don't know.' Master Phok replied. 'Should we help with Master Jinn?'  
'They can handle it. Unless you want too.'  
Phok frowned. 'I will help them out.'  
'I'll see to the Queen then.' Depa Billaba left the room, hurrying after Padme.  
Master Phok turned his attention to the two Jedi. He approached, cautiously. He'd already experienced the Sith using Force combustion proficiently. He was obviously well trained in the Force as much as he was in the lightsaber arts. He saw Obi-wan drive yet another strike but the Sith deflected it with ease, then deflected a follow up stab from Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan then tried a low strike aiming for the legs but the Sith performed a Sai movement, leaping away from the attack. He seemed to be moving toward a doorway. He outstretched a hand and used telekinesis to throw a crate towards the door behind him. The doors opened revealing a massive room behind. Massive generators and catwalks. The power station.  
The Sith led them into the room, spinning his blade around him, sending a low sweeping strike to try and catch either off-guard. But Qui-Gon leapt a foot back, narrowly missing his leg. Obi-Wan parried it, sabers clashing momentarily before the Sith broke the deadlock, stepping a foot back before Force leaping upwards onto a higher up catwalk, a bridge leading across.  
Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed very quickly.  
Master Phok, breathing rapidly. He reached out with the Force, and forced into a jump.  
He landed a bit behind the others. It was very narrow. He couldn't see where he'd be able to help the Jedi. And then he saw something, he saw the Sith kick Obi-Wan knocking him off the railing. Taking advantage of that Qui-Gon quickly pressed on sending the Sith Lord down below as well. Qui-Gon followed.  
Master Phok jumped after them, landing near Obi-Wan. He helped him.  
'Thanks,' Obi-Wan muttered, distracted. He looked up to see Qui-Gon on a catwalk above.  
The two Jedi leapt up onto the same catwalk.  
The Sith seemed to be leading him down a small, narrow walkway.  
Qui-Gon did a 180 degree turn spinning, followed by a low strike that cut through the air, the Sith already anticipating had moved out of the way of the strike. But Qui-Gon sent another quick strike catching some of his robes, burning through it entirely and grazing his flesh. He sneered but carried on moving backwards. His pain threshold must be incredible—a seasoned warrior.  
'Qui-Gon!' Obi-Wan shouted.  
But Qui-Gon must not have heard him.  
In the walkway they had gone, lasers, ricocheted off buzzer struts, pulsing in a red light, in five different points in the corridor.  
Qui-Gon was caught only one wall away while the other two did not get even past the first wall. With a moment for reflection, they were in the service corridor for the melting pit, the disposal unit of the power station's residue. Qui-Gon dropped into a meditative crouch, their sabers deactivated for now.

Depa Billaba, using the Force to enhance her speed, and her heightened senses, very quickly caught up to Padme and Panaka along with the soldiers. Someone had to still be protecting the queen. There were droids left behind to garrison the city—more than anticipated. Depa parried and deflected incoming bolts, redirecting them with precision. She cut droids down with swift strokes—any that got too close that the others hadn't shot down.  
They had to use underground tunnels, to avoid the majority of droids, opting to use a more cautious approach.  
They came into the palace, far quicker than they expected. They were entering through a bridge from one of the watchtowers, entering and then making their way to the throne room. At least until a squad of B1 battle droids rounded the corner and opened fire. Depa Billaba called upon the Force and sent a force push at some of the droids sending them flying back against the wall crumpling before as the others got to cover.  
'We have no time for this captain!' Padme shouted.  
Panaka fired at the window as Depa redirected another incoming laser and sent it straight at the droid.  
The rest of them except Depa, took flight through the window. Some of the soldiers killed another droid or two along the way before leaving. Once they had disappeared, Depa dispatched with the remaining droids. She stood still, gathering herself, catching her breath.

*

Anakin was now in a space dogfight, between the Naboo, and the Trade Federation. His starfighter still locked into autopilot but fortunately his fighter was performing erratic manoeuvres. There were splashes of colour as starfighters around him exploded in bright pulses of light.  
Artoo beeped and whistled very loudly.  
Anakin looked up to see droid fighters coming straight towards him.  
'Get us off autopilot!'  
Artoo whistled again.  
'Oh, I have control?'  
Anakin jammed the thrusters left, causing the starfighter to bank sharply to the left. The fighters shot past.  
'That was tense.'  
Anakin whipped his fighter, turning towards the centre of the battle. Another incoming fighter loomed in his sights.  
'Can I shoot?' He pulled on the trigger. Nothing happened.  
Artoo beeped, indicating a switch.  
Anakin punched the button but instead the fighter increased in speed, soaring past the fighter, rather than shooting.  
But now he seemed to be heading towards the flagship, the massive droid control ship. Laser blasts rippled past him. He sharply banked right, and then all the way into a spin. A neat little trick but he drew another droid starfighter, on his tail. Anakin jammed the thruster bars, speeding along the hull of the control ship, twisting, and turning. Laser fire whizzing past.  
As he neared the ship's tail, a laser made contact sending him into a stomach turning spin. Artoo began screaming loud beeps. He was hurtling directly toward the hull of the droid ship. Things got worse when canonfire from the massive turrets of the control ship began to bare on him with weapons.  
But he regained control after wrestling for it, and he was past them in seconds, and went straight into the hangar bay of the control ship. He struggled to keep the ship airbourne, passing B1 battle droids and droidekas along the way. The starfighter hit the deck, and bounced along the ground with a horrible, gut wrenching thud, followed by a scraping of metal but finally came to a halt.  
Anakin sighed in relief. Artoo beeped.  
'Lights are all red. Everything's over heated.'  
Artoo beeped again.  
Anakin looked up.  
The droids took notice and started to approach. Droidekas flanking the squad.  
'Oh no..' Anakin whispered.

Padme, Panaka and the other soldiers appeared on the upper level of the palace, smashing through another window and coming into the corridor. They started to make their way down the corridor. But they were quickly pinned between droids. B1 battle droids and droidekas. And they had lost sight of the Jedi. The droidekas were unshielded but still deadly.  
'Hands up!' The battle droid said.  
'Lower your weapons. They win this round.' Padme said.  
'But…' Panaka argued.  
'Lower them!' She argued, dropping her weapon. She sent a quick transmission with her comlink as the droids approached.

The battle on the plains, with the Gungans weren't doing much better.  
Jar Jar was sullen after witnessing the death of the Gungan Jedi. He had rushed over to try and help him. But he was already gone by the time he'd reached him. Jar Jar's shoulders slumped just as one of the boomas hit the AAT bringing it crashing into the ground.  
Ceel ordered the retreat.  
Other Gungans that were still on their kaadu, the majority on foot. Two AAT's were closing in. One fired a shot, that blasted a Gungan. Another AAT fired and it hit Ceel sending his Kaadu tumbling to the ground, crushing Ceel in the process. Jar Jar rushed over to him now. It turned out he was only partially crushed beneath the creature.  
'…run…Jar Jar..' Ceel mumbled before his eyes closed.  
Jar Jar started to flee.  
The droids were closing in, picking off a few stragglers.  
STAPS swooped in between them firing lasers, but also seemingly driving all of the Gungans together, unknown to any of them at that point.

In the palace Depa Billaba started to use the Force to guide her. She could still hear the sounds of lasers being fired around the hallway. She moved as quickly as possible, her blade deactivated now. She had never been here before, let alone the palace. But she wasn't lost. She was fully relying on the Force to guide her.

Obi-Wan and Master Phok were still waiting. Obi-Wan was furious, that he had allowed himself be trapped this far behind. But not only that, he was furious that Master Phok had chosen to help him rather than him.  
'We're going to have to be quick to catchup,' Obi-Wan stated.  
Master Phok nodded.  
Obi-Wan stared down the corridor, waiting for the lasers to pause.  
Qui-Gon was still in meditation. Qui-Gon looked tired but he was drawing upon the force to try and bring some of that energy back. While the Sith was binding a wound. He looked over in their direction, staring at Obi-Wan and Master Phok, he gave them a wicked glare when they made eye contact.  
A second or two later, the laser beams warding the service went off.  
The two Jedi sprinted off. Obi-Wan with his lightsaber held.  
Qui-Gon was up on his feet as well, his green lightsaber hissing back to life, the Sith Lord and him managed to get past the lot.  
However Obi-Wan and Phok heard the capacitators kick in again just as they reached the last one. They'd cleared all the gates but one.  
'Damn.' Obi-Wan muttered.  
They could only watch as Qui-Gon duelled the Sith alone on a narrow ledge that encircled the melting pit itself. Obi-Wan hoped that his master could hold on just a little bit longer.  
Qui-Gon pressed on the attack, sparks flying as he sent a flurry of strikes aiming for his midsection, hoping that the Sith wouldn't be able to bare down with the saberstaff, in close combat quarters. The Sith flipped into the air moving across the melting pit but Qui-Gon was there in on him in a second, in full flow, doing a 180 degree turn as he closed in on him sending a strike up to the head. But the Sith of course started to go on the offense again as Qui-Gon began to grow weary again.  
The sith struck powerful blows, that Qui-Gon deflected, and then counter-attacked. The Sith parried downwards and then whirled swiftly to the right and with his back to the Jedi master made a reverse lunge. Qui-Gon attempted to parry it but he was too late. The redblade hit is midsection, cutting through clothes, and flesh, straight to the bone. Qui-Gon dropped to his knees, his lightsaber clattering to the floor as the Sith pulled away.  
'Nooo!' Obi-Wan shouted.  
The Sith turned towards the two Jedi. The stare in his eyes said everything. One Jedi down, two to go.

Gunray and Rune Haako were present in the throne room, overseeing the battle on the plains. Gunray had been anxious, as the Sith had been gone far too long and the battle had supposed to have been far away from here but a contingent had appeared here. But now they had received word that some of the Queen's handmaidens had been captured.  
Gunray saw the droids bringing them into the throne room. He recognised Panaka but his eyes fixed on one of the handmaidens.  
Realisation came, that it was the Queen, without her robes and make-up. She looked even younger than she had been before. There was something odd about it but Gunray couldn't put his finger on it.  
'Your Highness.' Gunray said.  
'Viceroy.' She replied.  
'Your little insurrection is at an end. The Gungan army is retreating. The Jedi are being dealt with elsewhere. You're now my captive.'  
'Am I?' She said.  
She spoke quietly but with confidence.  
Gunray didn't like that at all. 'Yes you are. Now let's get down to business of signing the treaty.'  
The throne room was occupied by about a dozen B1 battle droids as well as two unshielded droidekas.  
But then there was a sudden noise of blasters being fired outside the throne room.  
'Six of you go and investigate. The rest stay here.' Gunray snapped.  
Before the droids even reached the door, several figures came through the door. The Queen adorning her normal robes and dress. That looked like the real Queen, rather than this decoy. And worse still, a Jedi. A female Jedi was accompanying her.  
'No one's signing your treaty!' The Queen shouted.  
They were all armed with blasters, except the Jedi holding an ignited lightsaber.  
Maul was supposed to be dealing with the Jedi!  
Depa Billaba sent a force wave straight at one of the droidekas sending it flying backwards against the wall, breaking into pieces as the soldiers shot down the battle droids. Depa engaged the other droideka as it mowed down two more soldiers with lasers—using that as a distraction she used the Force to send it hurling backwards, suffering the same fate as the other.  
In seconds Gunray and Haako were alone.  
'Seal the doors.' Panaka shouted.  
Soldiers did just that.  
'Looks like we can try again.' The handmaiden said.  
Gunray realised he'd been deceived. She was the real queen after all.  
'This is the end of your occupation.' She said.  
The Jedi was hovering behind her.  
'More droids will be coming inside and break the doors down.' Gunray said.  
'By the time they do, this battle will be over.' The Queen said confidently.

Both Jedi were finally free of the lasers. Obi-Wan raced in first, on the left. Master Phok came in on the right. He called upon the Force in the palm of his left hand and used a Force Blinding, a powerful flash of light took Maul by surprise—momentarily distracting him long enough as Obi-Wan barrelled into him, unleashing a fury of powerful strikes catching the Sith totally off-guard.  
Master Phok called Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him, into his open left hand. His weaker hand. But it would have to do for now. Obi-Wan was already forcing him across the room. Master Phok came in on the other side, closing the distance between them.  
Both of them were now pressing the attack, the Sith was still ferocious even on the defensive. Obi-Wan sent a number of strikes, one that was so strong that it severed the Sith's weapon—destroying one of the blades. He flipped over Obi-Wan landing back towards the exit. Both came on him again though. The sith sent a low sweeping strike that Obi-wan deflected with a downward parry. The Sith then called upon the darkside sending a force push at Obi-Wan, knocking him off balance—and then he was about to follow through with a killing blow but it was interrupted by the Jedi Master. Master Phok sent a force push of his own sending him backwards. Maul was thrown a few feet back of balance, hitting the ground, rolling to the side. He quickly regained his composure.  
Master Phok engaged him again sending a half-hearted strike towards his legs, that Maul parried just as Obi-Wan re-joined the battle. The Sith sent a knee strike towards Phok distracting before sending a strike across the arm. Phok grunted and went stumbling backwards. Maul sent an object flying at him that crashed into him and both of them went into the wall. Phok grunted, the lightsaber falling back to the ground.  
Obi-Wan came at him striking again but he returned blow for blow, a powerful stroke that knocked Obi-Wan off balance completely. He lost his footing, before he sent a kick that sent him over the edge. In his desperation he caught hold of a metal rung just above the pit. He stared up at a triumphant Sith. He had somehow outwitted three Jedi, and bested three Jedi. The Sith kicked Obi-Wan's saber off the edge.

'This isn't good…' Anakin said, looking back at his controls. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was running out of time.  
'Can you do anything?' Anakin called.  
Artoo beeped but it was too late.  
The droids were on him. Almost.  
Artoo whistled. And then Anakin heard the sound of switches clicking. Artoo was still trying to save their skins.  
Anakin saw the lights change from red to green. 'We're up and running.' Anakin said.  
Just as the first droid raised its weapon.  
Anakin powered up the engines and then reached for the deflectors. 'Shields up!'  
The lasers bounced and ricocheted off the shields.  
'The guns are off too, let's show them!' Anakin shouted.  
Artoo beeped loudly.  
Anakin punched in the firing buttons and held them down as he rotated the fighter clockwise in the hangar bay. The fighter's lasers ripped droids apart before they could even think to flee. Even a droideka was destroyed.  
Acting of his own accord rather than thought, he threw a double hinged switch to the right.  
Blue torpedoes raced out of the starfighter, overpassing the remaining droideka.  
'Damn! Missed…' Anakin said.  
The torpedoes overshot everything before going into a vent.  
Anakin threw the thruster bars forward, forcing the fighter to go forwards, shooting across the hangar deck before being catapulted into space just as the ship around him started to explode.

Maul walked, hovering above the edge of the pit, staring down in triumph at the Jedi.  
It is almost finished. That will be five Jedi in just a few weeks. A tally indeed, Maul thought to himself. But he was surprised. They were both certainly stronger than the ones he had faced, the Qermian Jedi Master and his padawan. There was still one more Jedi left to kill after this one, but hopefully she will have been dealt with.  
There was a sudden grunting noise, that didn't come from the Jedi below.  
Maul tilted his head. One of the Jedi was still alive? Somehow?  
He started to walk when suddenly the Jedi down below jumped up drawing the fallen Jedi's saber igniting it and then slashing it across his chest, taking him by surprise. Maul grunted before the young Jedi sent a force push knocking him off into the pit. The darkness swallowing him up.

'Wow, this was way better than podracing!' Anakin shouted.  
Anakin zigzagged, and spun trying to throw the chasing droid fighters off him as he tried to escape the ensuing explosion.  
'What's happening to the control ship, bravo leader?' Someone's voice came through the comm.  
'It's blowing up from the inside.'  
'It wasn't us.'  
'There's one coming from the ship now!'  
'Yippeee!' Anakin shouted.  
The entire droid ship exploded in a great blast of flame, metal being blasted everywhere.

Blaster shots hammered into the throne room's door. They were running out of time. But then everything went quiet.  
'What happened?' Panaka said.  
'Try communications.' Depa Billaba suggested.  
'Do it.'

On the grasslands, the Gungan army had been almost entirely encircled and surrounded by droids. Tanks as well as destroyer droids and b1's had been gearing up to arrest them for the detention camps.  
Jar Jar could only hope things had gone better for everyone else than it had here.  
'Tis very bombad,' Tarpals muttered near him.  
Suddenly all the droids started shaking and stopped moving. They all started to crumple, dropping their weapons. STAPS crashed, some of them colliding into tanks. Another slammed straight into a destroyer droid.  
'Dis crazy.' A gungan said.

Obi-Wan rushed over to Qui-Gon. 'Master…'  
'Too late.'  
'No!'  
'You must promise me, to teach the boy…' Qui-Gon said.  
'Yes master.'  
'He is the chosen one…'  
Qui-Gon's eyes lost focus, fading out.  
Obi-Wan just cried softly for a while.  
Until there was a grunt. For a split second he thought he'd come back but it was Master Phok opening his eyes.  
Obi-Wan went over to him and helped him to his feet.  
'Steady…' Master Phok winced from the pain but he was still standing. 


	13. Epilogue

Three days had passed since the resulting battle. It was only then on the clear up did they realise how many casualties they had taken in the resulting battle. Many people had died throughout the invasion. Sio Bibble was one such casualty that they hadn't been aware of until after the battle. They had also lost two Jedi in the process, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Dria Hans. Both bodies were going to be cremated.  
They had started to clean up the battle droids—so many left that they had decided to get rid of most of the droids. Though Panaka decided to keep some for security purposes in the strategy that they could be reprogrammed. The majority was in the hands of the Republic.  
Gunray and Rune Haako and had been shipped off to Coruscant to await trial from the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine.  
Padme had congratulated Obi-Wan and Master Phok in their service in protecting the Queen and handling the attacker. Unfortunately, Gunray chose to reveal nothing about the Sith at all. But the greatest thanks from Padme went to Anakin who destroyed the Control ship, that ended all the transmissions to the droids down on the planet. The blockade was over. Both Jedi were looking a little better but not fully recovered from their battle. But Master Phok had gone back to be treated some more.  
Depa Billaba had contacted the council as well as soon as the battle had been over, giving them a report, that it was no doubt a Sith that had attacked them and she told them that Qui-Gon had been killed.  
Other council members had arrived on the planet while Obi-Wan was currently alone, waiting their appearance. Master Yoda stepped in the room.  
'Master Yoda,' Obi-Wan greeted with a bow.  
'Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does.' Yoda said. 'Decided, the boy's future is.'  
'He is to be trained?' Obi-Wan said.  
'A great warrior Qui-Gon was.' Yoda said shaking his head. 'Decided the council is, trained the boy shall be.'  
Obi-Wan felt a wash of relief.  
'Pleased you are?' Yoda said.  
'Yes.' Obi-Wan replied without hesitation.  
'Clouded the boy's future remains.'  
'But the council—'  
'Yes decided,' Yoda said. 'Disagree with that decision, I must.'  
'I will take the boy as my padawan. I will train him as best I can.'  
Yoda nodded.

The funeral pyres were lit, the bodies of Padawan Dria Hans and Qui-Gon Jinn being cremated. Master Phok had returned looking with sadness. They waited for a while before the second body was also burnt to ashes. Almost the entire Jedi council was present, apart from Eeth Koth and Oppo Rancisis. Also present was Chancellor Palpatine, Padme, Anakin, Jar Jar, Artoo Detoo, Panaka, numerous other Gungans, and humans alike.  
Anakin couldn't hold back the tears any more. Qui-Gon had been the Jedi that had saved him from slavery that already felt like a life time ago back on Tatooine. 'What will happen to me now?'  
'I will train you just like Qui-Gon would have trained you…' Obi-Wan said.  
The boy straightened wiping away his tears.  
Mace Windu was stood with Master Yoda and Plo Koon.  
'Two lives end in the Jedi Order, and a new one in the order, begins.' Plo Koon murmured.  
'Not so sure of this one, as Qui-Gon do I feel,' Yoda said.  
'But he must be given a chance.' Plo Koon said, he had been one of the ones that had voted in favour of Anakin being trained.  
'Obi-Wan will do a good job with him. Qui-Gon was right. He is ready.' Windu said. 'There is no doubt that he defeated a Sith.'  
'Always two there are, no more, no less. A master and an apprentice.'  
'Which one was destroyed, the apprentice or the master?' Mace Windu said.  
The thought hung the air meted by silence. No one had an answer for that. But it did mean that they would be searching for another Sith.  
'Do you think is the same one that was responsible for Master Poof's death?'  
'Maybe.' Windu replied, staring into the flames.

There was a grand parade the next day in the city of Theed. Thousands of both the Naboo and the Gungans to celebrate their new alliance. Crowds of people, both adults and children lined the streets. Gungans rode their Kaadu, there were flags flying. Gungans were banging drums. The Queen, Boss Nass, Panaka, Anakin and Obi-Wan as well as the council members all staring on as fireworks. As the blue ball passed from Padme to Boss Nass who then held it above him. \

*

A few nights later Darth Sidious stood alongside, Dooku, a former Jedi Master.  
'With Qui-Gon Jinn dead, I have left the order. Sifo-Dyas has placed the order for the Clone Army. I killed him afterwards since we have no use for him anymore.' Dooku said.  
'Good.' Sidious replied.  
Sidious stared out into the night. He was still thinking about the events of Naboo. The Jedi had sent far more Jedi than what was needed but two at least had been killed. Maul should have been able to handle Obi-Wan and some dithering foolish Jedi Master. But he was also disappointed in the Trade Federation.  
'The Trade Federation were beaten too easy.'  
'We have time to correct that mistake, gather allies, strengthening those weaknesses.'  
Sidious nodded, they would bide their time. The reckoning would come soon enough and it would wipe the smile from Master Yoda once and for all.


End file.
